El rey bajo Baker Street
by AyaAndPame
Summary: John pensó que este sería un día normal, había comenzado de la manera en que uno reconocería un día normal. Pero Watson tendría que saber a estas alturas; desde el momento en que decidió vivir con Sherlock la normalidad comenzó un viaje para nunca volver. Así que tener un paciente que se cree el rey de un viejo cuento infantil... casi es normal.
1. Ojos azules

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos los que aparecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, de Sherlock.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ojos azules.

John observo a los hombres frente a él, ambos con ojos cargados de frialdad. Como si sus ojos pudieran ver más que lo que uno puede apreciar a simple vista y esto solo les causara repulsión, como si todo lo demás les retrasase de su misión principal. Esos ojos azules, tan iguales y diferentes a la vez. Tomo una taza de té que estaba frente a él y dio un corto sorbo, si, aparentemente en algún momento había terminado su vida normal. Bueno, lo más normal que podía ser con Sherlock a su lado. Ahora no solo compartía vivienda con un desequilibrado mental, no, ahora eran dos. Un niño caprichoso y aburrido, y un rey salido de un libro infantil. Volvió a darle un sorbo a su té.

Era un día como cualquiera, se había despertado gracias a su alarma, nada de disparos, bombas ni patrullas. El simple y estridente sonido que emitía su despertador. Se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha rápida, se cambió y salió rumbo al hospital. En todo el recorrido no vio a Sherlock, pero había momentos en que era mejor no tentar a la suerte preguntándose donde estaba el detective. Al llegar al hospital se encontró con todo tranquilo y normal, los primeros pacientes fueron casos leves nada que fuera de atención urgente. Incluso le quedo tiempo de conversar un poco con Daniel, la nueva enfermera que trasladaron de Escocia, una pequeña pelirroja con bonita sonrisa y siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Si un día lograba que sus horarios coincidieran a la hora del almuerzo podría invitarla a salir.

"Doctor Watson, que bueno que lo encuentro" La misma Daniel apareció por uno de los pasillos con un buen número de archivos en los brazos, cuando logro llegar a su altura dejo caer los folios en la estación de enfermeras que estaba junto a él.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Llamarón de una de las ambulancias, aparentemente encontraron un cuerpo flotando en el río!" Sin duda eso si le sorprendió, esa clase de noticias son de las que se le informa en su otro trabajo, por así decirlo. "Aparentemente es un hombre que sufre de enanismo, todavía estaba vivo cuando lo sacaron del río, por lo que me informaron presenta heridas de arma blanca en los costados y en uno de sus pies. La enfermera Jackson me mando a buscarle, hubo un accidente múltiple de vehículos y en el área de emergencias todos los médicos están ocupados" Watson asintió y se dirigió a esperar en las puertas a la ambulancia, no tardaría mucho en llegar y entonces el pandemonio se armaría como siempre. Detrás de él escucho los rápidos pasos de la pelirroja, aparentemente ella sería la enfermera auxiliar.

Busco a la enfermera encargada del área, quien le entrego sus guantes y comenzó a dar las instrucciones pertinentes para que al solo ingresar el paciente pudieran comenzar a trabajar en él. John miraba con impaciencia la puerta del hospital, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como si fuera lava. Esa clase de situaciones no hacían más que recordarle a los momentos en el campo de batalla, en los que todo se encontraba contra el reloj, un solo error y podías perder un hombre. Y esa era la principal razón por que la que no acepto un puesto en esta área. Quería olvidar, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba no podía olvidar que él después de todo, no era un hombre de escritorio y de prescripciones de analgésicos, laxantes y otros, el seguía siendo un hombre de acción. Y la presencia de Sherlock se lo recordaba día a día. No cualquiera podría vivir con un hombre como ese. El número de enfermeras en su campo de visión de incremento, y como si se tratara de una película, las puertas se abrieron y el color blanco y rojo fue todo lo que él pudo ver por un segundo, los gritos de los paramédicos le sacaron de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se movilizo hasta poder ver al hombre sobre la camilla. No podía ser mucho mayor que él mismo, pero sus ropas eran extrañas parecía que venía de una de las convenciones de comic que había de vez en cuando en la ciudad.

"¿Cómo está su presión?" Le pregunto al paramédico mientras realizaba un examen rápido de la condición del paciente.

"Estable doctor, logramos frenar la pérdida de sangre y comenzamos a la transfusión de suero" Le informo.

"Bien, ¿Qué información tienen sobre él?"

"Ninguna, no tenía identificación ni licencia, sus pulmones están libres… de alguna manera no llego a tragar agua"

"Hombre con suerte, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora" Con precisión adquirida de años guío la camilla. Dejo a las enfermeras que conectaran al paciente a las maquinas pertinentes y comenzó a revisar las heridas, la del costado era profunda aunque un poco pequeña en forma. Un puñal fue su primera suposición, intento de homicidio concluyo el final. La herida del pie tenía una forma similar a la del costado, misma arma pensó.

Con rapidez volvió a desinfectar la herida y comenzó la sutura, Daniel era eficiente y no necesitaba guiarla, eso era bueno considerando la velocidad con la que Watson se movía. La herida del pie no fue tan complicada por suerte los tendones no se había visto perjudicados y ninguna vena importante había sido cortada, volvería a caminar sin problemas.

La herida en su abdomen era punto y aparte, era profunda casi le atravesaba por completo, por suerte no toco ninguna de las costillas y estaba lo suficientemente retirada de la columna como para generar complicaciones en esa área.

"Doctor no podemos conseguir sangre para una transfusión" Le aviso la enfermera.

"¿No hay de su tipo en las reservas? ¿Ya llamarón al banco?" Les espeto mientras seguía examinando la herida, no podía desconcentrarse.

"Me refiero, a que no conocemos su tipo de sangre… El examen dio negativos a todos los tipos, y los de laboratorio lo repitieron dos veces"

"¿Drogas?" Sugirió Daniel, mientras monitoreaba el ritmo cardiaco del paciente.

"Ninguna antes nos provocó estos problemas, tampoco los niveles de alcohol… "

"¿Ninguna compatibilidad, ni aunque sea mínima?" Pregunto John, por fin comenzando a suturar.

"Es como si no fuera humano doctor, no es compatible" Watson gruño -Como si no fuera humano- cruzo por su mente. Pues él conoce a otra persona que tampoco es muy humana pero sí que tiene un tipo de sangre establecido.

"Su pérdida de sangre es grave, necesitamos subir sus niveles de glóbulos blancos o las heridas pueden generarle una infección" Bien necesitaba pensar. Si no podían darle sangre el paciente podía morir. "Aumentaremos sus niveles de hemoglobina en la sangre entonces, Daniel trae lo necesario, mientras tanto sigan haciéndole los análisis, no puede ser que su tipo de sangre sea desconocido"

Trasladaron al paciente hasta la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Ya estaba estable y sus heridas habían sido atendidas, pero aún estaban caminando entre vidrios, su temperatura es baja y no sabían si en las próximas horas podía presentar hipotermia, y la falta de suficiente sangre podría afectarle los órganos. Era una verdadera suerte que su corazón y pulmones aun no hubieran fallado. Sabiendo que esta noche no regresaría a casa mando un mensaje rápido a Sherlock.

_Hoy no llegare a dormir._

_JW_

Cuando por fin llegaron a la unidad, Estaban por trasladar el cuerpo del hombre a la nueva camilla y estaban esperando a un enfermero para que le ayudara. El paciente podía tener baja estatura pero tenía una buena constitución física y aun con un agujero en el abdomen se podía apreciar que era un hombre bastante atlético, pues el tenia músculos donde la mayoría de conocidos de John y él mismo solo tenían una ligera capa de grasa. En ese sintió su celular vibrar.

_¿Una cita?_

_SH_

_Paciente complicado._

_JW_

_Aburrido._

_SH_

John casi gruño ante eso, pero era casi cotidiano que Sherlock considerara su trabajo aburrido. Así que decidió ignorarlo, cuando el enfermero llego, trasladaron al paciente a su nueva camilla, y justo como Watson previno, él hombre pesaba. Mucho.

"Doctor, ¿hay que avisar a la policía? Sé que solo debemos hacerlo en caso de que sean heridas de bala, pero no creo que estas heridas sean auto infligidas"

"Estaba pensando lo mismo, llamare a un conocido que trabaja en la policía él sabrá que hacer" Así que esperando que regresara Daniel con lo pedido mando un mensaje a Lestrade.

_Trajeron al hospital a un hombre de baja estatura de piel blanca, con heridas graves, estaba flotando en el río, aparente intento de homicidio._

_JW_

Suspiró, estaba cansado llevaba todo el día en el hospital y ahora tenía que quedarse con este paciente con sangre desconocida porque todos los demás doctores estaban ocupados. Esto era una cruel broma del destino por no firmar la petición para que asignaran más dinero para la contratación de más empleados.

_Vamos en camino._

_GL_

Bien, ahora tenía que esperar a la policía y a la enfermera. Él se apoyó contra la pared mientras analizaba al paciente, bien, como le había dicho a Gregory era un hombre blanco, de cabellos negros con algunas canas esporádicas, un cuerpo bien trabajo y su rostro, nunca había visto un rostro como ese. Tan fuerte, era imposible apartar la mirada de manera rápida. Había escuchado a muchas enfermeras comentando que era apuesto, pero más que apuesto irradiaba poder. Muchos hombres sin importar su estatura desearían poder irradiar el poder que emanaba de ese hombre, incluso así en cama conectado a una máquina, recibiendo por vía intravenosa el suero, aun de esa manera que nos hace lucir débiles a todos. Él se veía fuerte –Como un rey- Pensó.

"¿Así que este es tu paciente complicado?" Una voz lo saco de su meditación. "Sabes, mirar a un hombre de esa manera no ayudara a quitarle a la gente la idea de la cabeza que somos pareja"

"Sherlock, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto mientras se sobaba la frente, si, esto no sería fácil.

"Estaba aburrido"

"Dijiste que mi paciente era aburrido" Le respondió con Sarcasmo.

"Yo estaba aún más aburrido, por una milésima de segundo considere llamar a Mycroft" Sin importarle las políticas del hospital se inclinó hasta casi respirar sobre la cara del paciente.

"¡Sherlock no puedes hacer eso, aléjate de él!" John tomo el brazo del más alto apartándolo un poco.

"Así que un intento de homicidio, bueno eso es un poco interesante. ¿Pero arrojarlo al río no está muy usado ya?"

"¿Cómo sabes que…? Olvídalo, Lestrade pronto estará aquí para infórmale sobre esto. No tiene ninguna identificación así que supongo que lo primero será investigar quien es" El doctor se acercó para revisar su había alguna reacción pero no, seguía en el mismo nivel de inconciencia de con el que vino.

"Doctor, aquí esta lo que me solicito" Daniel entro con la inyección a la habitación, con una ceja alzada miro a Sherlock que estaba en una esquina.

"Gracias, Daniel" Tomo la inyección y se la coloco en la intravenosa.

"John, no me comentaste que la nueva pareja de tu hermana trabajaba contigo"

"¿La nueva que?" Le dijo con incredibilidad.

"Es obvio por cómo te ve, te está analizando, comparando con alguien." Le explico con aburrimiento.

"Doctor yo… Harry me hablo mucho de usted, y quise que me conociera primero sin ningún compromiso…y yo" La pequeña Daniel tenía todo su rostro enrojecido.

"Yo, hum, bueno" Si, así se iban sus posibilidades de invitarla a salir, cuando en el embarazoso silencio de la habitación los sonidos acelerados de la maquina les hizo girar, el paciente estaba reaccionando. Así que rápidamente se acercó hasta el hombre en la camilla. "¿Me escucha?" Unos parpados que luchaban por abrirse, -Azules- Pensó John, sus ojos son azules.

"Bilbo" Dejo escapar el paciente de sus resecos labios. ¿Qué es Bilbo? Se preguntaron los demás en la habitación.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero les guste, por favor comenten que como escritores de fanfiction es lo que nos alimenta a seguir.


	2. Bilbo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, de Sherlock.

* * *

John no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la palabra "Bilbo" Estaba seguro que en algún momento de su vida la había escuchado, tal vez hace poco o hace mucho. Y preguntarle a Sherlock no era una opción, solo decía que si era un dato irrelevante él no lo guardaría en su memoria. Así que la opción más factible era investigar por sí mismo. Pero aún no se le ocurría por donde comenzar. El paciente había vuelto a la inconciencia después de ese breve lapso, y ese fue el momento justo en el que Gregory decidió para unirse al grupo.

"Así que, John, ¿Cuántas heridas mencionaste que poseía el cuerpo?" Le preguntó Lestrade regresándolo al presente. El inspector traía en sus manos como era habitual su libreta de apuntes, lo sorprendente era que Donovan no le hubiera acompañado.

"Dos heridas: Una en el abdomen y la otra en el pie derecho, ambas fueron hechas por un arma blanca" Le contestó John.

"Una lanza" Puntualizó Sherlock.

"¿Una lanza? ¿Quién anda con una lanza ahora en día?" Cuestiono el policía. " ¿Un cavernícola perdido o un caballero de la mesa redonda?"

"¿Quién usa esa ropa ahora en día?" Dijo Sherlock, con voz burlona mientras señalaba la vestimenta que había estado usando el hombre en la cama.

"¿Así que estamos hablando de una pandilla o de un solo hombre que usa métodos antiguos?"

"Un solo hombre, probablemente" El menor de la familia Holmes se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del otro pelinegro para buscar alguna pista sobre el misterioso y pasado de moda atacante. Cortó un mechón de cabello y lo guardó en una bolsa de plástico. Con una lupa reviso la ropa que se encontraba sobre la mesa, costuras hechas a mano, piel real concluyó.

"Doctor Watson, le buscan en recepción" Le informó Daniel, que regresaba a la habitación para tomar más muestras de sangre, los resultados seguían sin ser concluyentes. Con una mirada dudosa salió del cuarto. Solo esperaba que todos se comportaran en lo que él no se encontraba. Bueno, tal vez solo esperaba en vano, debe aclarar, que Sherlock se comportara.

"Entonces… Daniel, ¿Hace cuánto sales con la hermana de John?" Cuestiono el moreno, analizando a la joven enfermera frente a él. Daniel antes de responder paso nerviosamente la mano por su cabello.

"Siete Meses"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso?" Lestrade intentaba comprender como el caso de un intento de homicidio pasó a ser un interrogatorio para la cuñada del rubio. Aunque siendo Sherlock esto no era tan extraordinario, después de todo, son pocas las cosas que están a un escala mayor que el doctor en las prioridades del hombre frente a él.

"Esto es importante" Le señalo, en el acto Lestrade levantaba las manos en son de paz, cerro su libreta hasta que volviera Watson, estaba seguro que no obtendría más información para el caso hasta que eso sucediera "¿y en siete meses hasta este momento se les ocurrió que era momento de ponerse de acuerdo para conocerlo?"

"No sabíamos si nuestra relación iba a durar, ¿Para ser un amigo de John no hace demasiadas preguntas, preguntas que solo le competen a él?" Le contesto la pelirroja un poco molesta.

"Es un giro interesante de la situación, normalmente yo no soy el de las preguntas, si no, el de las respuestas" Así que con toda la soltura del mundo se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana dejando a los otros dos de pie. La joven no era una mala persona, un poco nerviosa comprobó por el estado de sus uñas. Y seguramente Harry era quien planchaba su ropa, ya que lo hacía en el mismo patrón que John. Por unos minutos el silencio reino en el cuarto, hasta que la puerta se deslizo dando la bienvenida al doctor que regresaba de atender una llama telefónica de Mycroft. Realmente ambos hermanos eran algo único, y en momentos como estos no se refería a únicos de manera agradable. Un día de estos terminaría encerrándolos en alguna habitación para que arreglen sus problemas como niños pequeños. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y si eso no funcionada siempre podía llamar a la señora Holmes, era simplemente increíble el pavor que le tenían ambos.

"Vaya, el paciente sigue vivo" Les dijo al comprobar el familiar sonido de los latidos del corazón en la habitación. Ese ligero pitido seguía emitiéndose en medio del silencio que el resto de la habitación emitía. "Tu hermano te llamo, no contestaste"

"¿Y la novedad es?" Cuestiono mientras jugaba con la lupa, estaba un poco molesto no había encontrado muchas pistas en el cadáver. Y aun no tenían una escena del crimen para ir a revisarla.

"Tu madre viene de visita, quiere cenar con los tres" Le informo mientras comparaba sus notas con las de Daniel, era imposible que no hubiera ningún tipo de sangre compatible. Era absurdo. Alguien tenía que tener su mismo tipo de sangre, claro, a menos que saliera de algún agujero en la tierra.

"Una mayor razón para no contestar, ¿Con los tres?" Indago mientras se levantaba de la silla y se paraba junto a Watson, leyendo sobre las líneas. ¿Sin tipo de sangre? Interesante.

"Si, Mycroft, tu y yo" Encantador, pensó el detective en su mente con un ligero gruñido. Nada más placentero que pasar toda una cena con su madre y su hermano mayor.

"Oh" Exclamo para hacerle ver a John que si le estaba prestando atención. A veces el doctor necesitaba confirmación verbal, era algo triste.

"Amenazó con llevarla al apartamento" Le regreso las notas a Daniel, mientras volvía a acercarse al paciente. No tenía lógica, en lo más mínimo. ¿De dónde salió este hombre? ¿Quién es? ¿Sera acaso un experimento del gobierno? Bueno, siempre podía preguntarle a Mycroft si estaban creando hombres pequeños, sin tipo de sangre.

"Siempre lo hace… Nunca cumple" Dejando esa duda de lado se giró hacia Sherlock con sus manos en la cintura, realmente eran un par de niños atrapados en cuerpos de adultos, si, los dos Holmes entraban en la misma clasificación.

"Sherlock" Le dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha con el dedo índice levantado, casi podía escuchar a su hermana diciéndole – Entraste en modo mamá gallina- Pero con ese par, era el único modo de acción.

"No" Le contesto el moreno.

"Sherlock" Volvió a intentar razonar con él. Era un poco desesperante, normalmente con sus pacientes menores de edad no necesitaba tanto trabajo, unos dulces podían hacer maravillas en la mayoría de los niños.

"Dije que no, John" Una sonrisa incrédula se posó en sus labios, era increíble, Sherlock incluso se cruzó de brazos como un niño haciendo berrinche. Si no le conociera como lo hacía, pensaría que en cualquier momento se tiraría al piso y exigiría su juguete. Alguna cosa asquerosa como un cráneo, una mano o algo por el estilo… Algo que terminaría en su congelador junto a la comida, imagino con disgusto.

"Bien… Llegaran el jueves a las seis" Le dio el ultimátum, intento hacerlo participe de la decisión, pero sí de esa forma se comportaría, bien, él lo trataría como a un niño. Después de todo casi nunca tomaba las decisiones en los casos, así que tomaría otras decisiones, como decidir cuándo llegarían los otros integrantes de la familia Holmes a cenar.

"¡John!" Le grito indignado Sherlock. Greg intento no reírse en voz alta, Sally estaría encantada con la conversación si hubiera podido venir. Y luego Watson se quejaba de que no eran pareja, si no podían parecer más un matrimonio porque se quejarían de quien iría a recoger a los niños al colegio. Así que tomo su libreta nuevamente y en la parte de atrás escribió la conversación. Cuando llegara a la central se la enseñaría a Donovan y Anderson, tal vez también se la mandaría a Molly por correo, oh, y a la señora Hudson, ella siempre encuentra ese tipo de conversaciones encantadoras.

"¿Encontraron alguna pista en lo que no me encontraba?" Con el silencio como única respuesta, no necesito confirmación. Sí habían estado conversando, seguramente no fue sobre el caso. Con un suspiro, decidió preguntarle a Greg, acerca de lo único que había pronunciado su aun inconsciente paciente.

"¿Quién sabe qué significa Bilbo?" Les pregunto John.

"¿El hobbit?" Le respondió Gregory, terminando de escribir la conversación anterior.

"Salud" La suave voz de Daniel se dejó escuchar.

"No, no, me refiero… ¿Qué tiene que ver un hobbit en este caso?" Les cuestiono a sus dos conocidos en la habitación, si, contra todo pronóstico aun nadie le presentaba a la cuñada de John.

"¿Qué es un hobbit?" Interrogó Sherlock.

"¿Nunca escuchaste sobre el Señor de los anillos? ¿Las películas, los libros? ¿Nada?" John francamente no estaba sorprendido de que no supiera que era un hobbit, pero que no hubiera visto nada de la publicidad que se hizo con las películas, eso era sorprendente.

"Si no es importante para un caso, lo ignoro" Les recordó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Son criaturas pequeñas, de grandes pies, la mayoría son amables y les gusta tomar el té y comer… Son criaturas de un cuento para niños" Indico Gregory.

"¿Y Bilbo es un hobbit?" Nuevamente Daniel les hizo saber que no se había retirado de la habitación. John se giró a mirarla con un gesto casi incrédulo, ¡Ella tampoco sabía nada sobre la franquicia! Él tampoco sabía que Bilbo era un hobbit, pero pensó que ella al ser más joven, si había visto las películas.

"Bilbo, es el tío de Frodo, el protagonista del señor de los anillos. Pero tiene su propio libro llamado: El hobbit. Yo suelo leérselo a mi sobrino cuando lo visito, y si, eso significa que Bilbo es un hobbit" Les relato Lestrade. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el caso?" Repitió.

"Es la única palabra que el paciente ha dicho, después de decirla volvió a la inconciencia" Le informo el doctor.

"Tal vez es un aficionado o puede ser una pista, ¿Quizá una banda que usa los nombres de personajes de ficción para referirse a sus líderes?" Intento buscarle lógica a la única palabra que había salido de los labios del hombre recostado en la cama del hospital. Además él cómo inspector sabía que en la calle se encontraba cada tipo de loco. Su mirada se desvió hasta Sherlock, si, cada tipo, confirmo.

"Tal vez" Cedió el detective, pero antes de seguir con la lluvia de ideas, el sonido pulsante del corazón del paciente se convirtió en uno solo, un solo pito ensordecedor. En pocos segundos tanto Daniel como John se encontraban lado a lado del hombre, la presión estaba descendiendo con gran rapidez, Daniel salió al pasillo para conseguir el resucitador en lo que la enfermera conseguía el aparato, John comenzó la resucitación de forma manual.

"¡Salgan de la habitación, ahora!" Les grito a los únicos dos que quedaban, Lestrade y Sherlock salieron de la habitación. En eso presenciaron como dos enfermeras más entraban en la estancia y les cerraban las puertas en sus narices, las cosas se pondrán feas. Fue el pensamiento de ambos.

El corazón ya había dejado de latir y todo era una carrera contra el tiempo, las enfermas prepararon todo rápidamente para poder proceder, colocando el desfibrilador en posición, inicio con la primera descarga. Espero unos segundos y nada, así que indicándole a las enfermeras volvió a descargar. Miraba con atención la pantalla y ligeros latidos empezaron a ser percibidos, retiro el aparato y comenzó un masaje regular sobre la zona cardiaca para acelerar los latidos del corazón del paciente, su propio corazón latía con una rapidez alarmante debido a la adrenalina, podía sentir un ligero zumbido en sus oídos. Pero a medida que él puso cardiaco comenzaba a normalizarse sintió como su propio pulso comenzaba a normalizarse – eso estuvo muy cerca- Se dijo, comenzando a secarse el sudor de la frente. La enfermeras hicieron hacia un lado la maquina mientras revisaban que todo lo demás también se hubiera estabilizado.

Se acercó para revisarle las pupilas cuando los parpados se abrieron de improviso, John no pudo evitar el pequeño salto que dio, ni el jadeo que escapo de sus labios al ver esos ojos azules posarse en los propios.

"Bilbo" Repitió con su voz ronca, el doctor no pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que parecía un rey resurgiera en su mente, no era muy difícil imaginar esa voz guiando a su ejército a la batalla, imaginar esa voz alentando a sus súbditos. Esa voz ordenando a sus lacayos, por un momento se preguntó como sonaría esa voz cantando, o como seria su risa. Omitiendo sus pensamientos regreso su atención al recién consiente paciente.

"¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Indago, podía escuchar a las enfermeras a sus espaldas sacando el desfibrilador de la habitación.

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Bilbo?" Repitió mientas intentaba incorporarse en la cama, John rápidamente intento impedirlo para evitar que se lastimara y perjudicara su recuperación. Con sus manos ejerciendo presión hacia la cama no pudo evitar preguntarle.

"¿Bilbo? ¿Es a mí?" Y cuando esos ojos se posaron sobre él con esa tenacidad no tuvo ninguna duda, el pensaba que él era Bilbo. Lo que sea que eso significara para ese hombre.


	3. Saqueador

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

Y Thorin fijo sus ojos en los de John y por un momento los observó diferentes, los vio anhelando un jardín, una taza de té, libros y una mecedora. Analizó su cuerpo y le miro de menor estatura y con ropa demasiado formal para empezar una aventura. Y le vio sonreír para Sherlock de la misma forma que en algunas ocasiones atrapaba a Bilbo sonriéndole, y con un nudo en la garganta reconoció, que John no era Bilbo, no, él no es Bilbo, se dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para ya no poder ver. No lo es, se repitió una última vez.

"¿Bilbo? ¿Es a mí?" Le preguntaron esos ojos que tantas veces habían estado frente al pelinegro, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes ¿Qué me paso? Fue la primera pregunta que salió a la superficie en medio de la niebla que era su mente en ese momento.

"No es momento para juegos, saqueador" Le indico Thorin intento reincorporarse de la cama, situación un poco complicada ya que John seguía presionando sus brazos contra el colchón.

"¿Qué ha dicho? ¡¿Yo no soy un saqueador?! " El doctor le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, tal vez la tarifa del hospital no eran un par de libras, pero nunca le habían dicho algo así.

"No es la primera vez que lo niegas" Le respondió con el rostro serio "Al final resulta que eres muy bueno en el trabajo" Menciono el pelinegro con un deje de amargura. Pero después sacudió su cabeza, todo estaba perdonado, recordó.

"Usted está confundido, soy un doctor, no un saqueador" Intento explicarle, y se giró a pedirle a cualquiera de las enfermeras su intervención ahora que el paciente estaba despierto. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ya no había nadie más en la habitación.

"El confundido es otro, eres un hobbit y eres mi saqueador" Watson suspiro con fuerza, y volvemos con el mismo temita. Pensó.

"No soy un hobbit y mucho menos un saqueador" Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules, esperando transmitirle seguridad a sus palabras "Estoy seguro que el ataque le ha dejado secuelas muy apremiantes, por eso ignorare que me confunde con un vulgar ladrón"

"Yo jamás me atrevería a llamarte vulgar" Thorin le dio una media sonrisa.

"Me ha llamado ladrón" El ceño del doctor se frunció a un más. Esa sonrisa le exasperaba, le recordaba a cuando Sherlock se ponía en plan: Soy-súper-inteligente-y-por-ello-me-burlare-de-todos.

"Más no vulgar" Le señalo.

"¿Así que soy un ladrón con clase?" Se burló.

"Por supuesto" Le aseguro con toda seguridad "Eres mi saqueador" Y John por un momento no encontró como refutar esas palabras, por un segundo casi creyó que el confundido era él y que si era el saqueador que el otro creía. Pero así como vino la sensación se fue.

"Bien, supongo que debo repetirlo. No soy un saqueador, soy un doctor y usted sufrió un accidente" John intento serenarse nuevamente. Era completamente irritable, ni los niños pequeños le causaban tantos problemas.

"Sabes que no fue un accidente, sabes que Azog intento matarme"

"¿Azog?" Comenzaba a considerar que la idea de Greg tal vez no era tan descabellada.

"Bilbo, ¿Qué te sucede?" Thorin le interrogo con la voz cansada.

"¿A mí? Escuche, no soy Bilbo, mi nombre es John Watson, y no soy ni un hobbit ni un saqueador. Ahora por favor recuéstese, necesito revisarlo, lleva varias horas en la inconciencia. No se preocupe soy un doctor"

"¿Doctor?"

"¿No sabe que es un doctor?" Watson elevo la ceja derecha en un gesto de incredibilidad "Bueno, es la persona que busca una solución a los problemas médicos, pasamos años estudiando la anatomía de las personas para comprenderla y saber cómo funciona… De esa manera les curamos… somos… "

"¿Te crees un elfo?" Le dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

"¿Un elfo, como un elfo domestico*?" John frunció el ceño, tal vez no vestía ropa de marca pero no usaba harapos.

"¿Dejan entrar a los elfos a sus casas? Realmente tienes un pésimo gusto"

"No hay tiempo para charlas inútiles. ¿Puedo o no revisar su estado de salud, señor?"

"Sírvete" Watson no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el pelinegro dejo de retorcerse y se dejó estar sobre la camilla, solo está jugando con mi paciencia, pensó.

"Bien" Le respondió con un gruñido, realmente comenzaría a pensar que los hombres de cabello y negro de ojos azules son especialmente desesperantes.

Comenzó con la rutina de verificar las pupilas, la presión, la garganta y los latidos del corazón. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre frente a él. Casi podía sentir como lo evaluaba, listo para saltar ante el mínimo error y gritárselo en la cara.

Cuando termino reviso que sí, ciertamente el paciente se encontraba por lo menos estable. Las heridas le seguirían causando problemas por varios días y hay que verificar que no se vayan a infectar pero por lo demás se encontraba bien. Bueno apartando el hecho de que cree que él es una criatura sacada de un cuento para niños, realmente debe de tener una buena contusión, tal vez lo mejor era hacerle un encefalograma o hacerle una resonancia. Sus miradas se conectaron y simplemente no supo que decir, nunca nadie le había visto de esa manera, como si le conociera… Como si le conociera de toda la vida y al mismo tiempo es la primera vez que le ve. Y John casi cree en las cosas inverosímiles que pasan en los libros, en esos libros en que dos personas que no tienen nada en común se encuentran por casualidad y al final comparten miles de aventuras. Y luego le sonríe suavemente a esos ojos azules, porque termina convencido de que si, él cree, él cree porque cuando conoció a Sherlock pasó lo mismo, confió y le entrego su lealtad, ¡Y vaya que si han vivido varias aventuras! Pero eso no significa que crea en que de la nada saldrá un personaje de un cuento infantil. Hay límites para lo que puede ocurrir.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Thorin sintió la necesidad de responder con algún comentario irónico, pero en cambio decidió dar su nombre.

"Thorin Oakenshield"

"¿Eh?"

"Mi nombre es Thorin Oakenshield, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror" John parpadeo varias veces, realmente el hombre frente a él era una persona bastante singular. Lo mejor será llamar a Lestrade, tal vez el encuentre a la familia del señor Oakenshield. Watson camino hacia la puerta y con tranquilidad asomo la cabeza fuera de ella y le indico a los dos hombres del pasillo que entraran a la habitación.

"Oh, así que está despierto" Menciono Lestrade.

"Brillante conclusión, ¿llegaste solo a esa respuesta? ¿Qué te hizo sospechar: Los ojos abiertos, su mirada fija en nosotros?"

"Por Dios, Sherlock, compórtate como un adulto"

"¿Has averiguado quién es?" Le pregunto el policía.

"Si, él es…"

"Estoy en la habitación y consiente, ¿Las preguntas no deberían ser dirigidas a mí?" John y Gregory sintieron como un escalofrió les recorrió la columna, la voz de Thorin resonó con fuerza, con autoridad, y el mismo pensamiento se repitió en la mente del doctor –Como un rey- Y Sherlock, Sherlock solo le dirigió una mirada de ligero reconocimiento.

"Bien…" Comenzó Greg sacando su libreta "¿No le importaría darme sus datos para comenzar la investigación?"

"No hay nada que investigar, se quien intentó asesinarme, se quién soy. Solo denme un caballo y el saqueador y yo nos iremos"

"¿El saqueador?" Pregunto Holmes, Thorin le contesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en dirección a John. "¿Eres un saqueador, John?"

"¿Qué? ¡No, no, por supuesto que no! ¡El lleva diciendo lo mismo desde que despertó!"

"¿Por qué el cree que eres un ladrón?" Realmente Gregory estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar que el pobre John era un delincuente?

"¡No sé, el también piensa que soy un hobbit o un elfo doméstico o algo por el estilo!" Watson jaló sus cabellos con frustración, realmente no se estaba comportando muy profesional. Pero entre los hermanos Holmes y el señor Oakenshield lo estaban desesperando.

"¿Por qué dices que John es un saqueador?" Le volvió a inquirir Sherlock.

"No tengo porque responder las preguntas que me realice un elfo"

"No soy un elfo"

"Claro que lo eres, alto, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos brillantes… Y tienes esa misma mirada de superioridad que tanto detesto de los elfos… Eres un elfo"

"Sin duda alguna soy superior, una inteligencia más allá del promedio… Pero eso es porque todos son idiotas. Más no soy un elfo"

"¡Thorin, el rey bajo la montaña!" Exclamo de repente Lestrade.

"¿Me conoces?"

"Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿Te llamas igual al personaje del cuento infantil?" Lestrade estaba realmente sorprendido por los giros que estaba dando la investigación. Ninguno de los casos que solía resolver juntos con Sherlock y John eran comunes, pero este estaba en camino de convertirse en algo más. Aun no sabía el que, pero su intuición eso le dictaba, este hombre no seria un cliente más para ese par.

"¿Cuento infantil?" Thorin frunció el ceño, con que derecho su vida se había convertido en un cuento infantil.

"Si, el cuento sobre como la montaña es custodiada por un dragón que acabo con todo y se refugia entre toneladas de oro y los enanos llegan donde Bilbo para… Oh, ¿Tu realmente crees que eres el rey bajo la montaña?"

"Yo soy Thorin, hijo de Tharin…"

"Hijo de Thror" Termino Lestrade por él.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunto Watson a los hombres en la habitación, y justo cuando el menor de los Holmes empezaba a abrir su boca, su celular sonó. Y John tuvo que agradecer que ya no eran los gemidos de Irene lo que se escuchaba cada vez que este lo hacía.

…

*: Son los elfos que aparecen en la franquicia de Harry Potter, aunque no creo que alguien no sepa que son. Los elfos domésticos son unas criaturas mágicas que obedecen a la familia de magos a la que pertenecen incluso tienen que realizar tareas que no desean y si desobedecen deben infligirse castigos ya sean auto-infligidos o designados por sus amos.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de comentar.


	4. Primo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

Había momentos en el que se encontraba admirando las flores del patio de la escuela, esos momentos en que unas pequeñas flores silvestres le recordaban a su hogar. Algo un poco ilógico porque en su casa nunca hubo ningún tipo de flor, Harriet no tenia mano alguna para la jardinería. Pero la pequeña espina siempre estuvo ahí: "Cuando sea mayor comprare una casa con un gran jardín, un jardín con un inmenso árbol al centro" Sí, eso haría cuando fuese mayor.

"¡No, no y no! ¡Definitivamente no!" Gritó irritado John. Hace apenas un par de minutos que regresaba de un turno en el hospital, y Sherlock en lugar de dejarle dormir lo había orillado a charlar. Y él realmente necesitaba dormir, si no, andaría con mal humor todo el día.

"Yo creo que es una gran oportunidad" Contradijo el menor de los Holmes.

"No, ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? No pretendas ni por un momento librarte de la cena con tu madre" El doctor levanto sus cejas mientras colocaba su cuerpo en diagonal a la televisión para impedirle la vista a Sherlock, enseñarle el aparato había sido otra mala idea.

"Claro John, ese es mi plan maligno. Moriarthy estaría orgulloso de mi" El pelinegro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario de John, pero por dentro quería chasquear la lengua, otro plan fallido.

"Muy divertido Sherlock, pero no lograras que deje a un lado la cena con tu madre. Además traer a un completo extraño a nuestro apartamento, no me parece muy sensato" Al ver que Sherlock seguía más interesando en la televisión, Watson decidió apagar la t.v, aun con la mirada irritada que le dirigía el oji-azul. Si no le dejaban dormir, nadie sería feliz ese día.

"¿Por qué nosotros nos conocíamos de toda la vida, verdad?" Inquirió con sarcasmo. Y John casi cae, casi, porque la falta de sueño lo vuelve temerario.

"Prácticamente descubriste toda mi vida en un minuto" Le refuto.

"Treinta y siete segundos, estaba aburrido" El menor se dejó caer con aburrimiento en el respaldo del sillón.

"Pero de "Thorin" Ni siquiera conocemos su nombre real, no puede vivir con nosotros. Va más allá de la poca lógica que nos queda aún en nuestra vida. ¿No te preocupa?" John se sentó enfrente del detective consultor, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas uso sus manos como soporte para su rostro, en cualquier momento sus ojos se cerrarían. No quería tener una discusión fuerte con Sherlock, pero su paciencia tiene un límite. Y meter a un desconocido a su casa, era un tema delicado.

"No realmente, además Mycroft dice que necesitamos una distracción, algo así como una mascota" Y con sus manos hizo un gesto banal, quitándole la importancia al asunto. Un tic se hizo presente en la ceja derecha del castaño.

"Un animal, Sherlock, no una persona que no sabemos de dónde salió, es más, ni él sabe de dónde salió" Y ahí iba de nuevo John intentando razonar con él.

"Todos somos animales, John, no te sientas único en el mundo"

"Eres imposible, has lo que quieras… No es como si me hicieras caso en alguna ocasión" Y ya sin ánimos de gastar saliva en vano se levantó dispuesto a irse a descansar de esa conversación. Y a dormir, dormir varias horas, y con suerte su humor mejoraría.

"Perfecto, ya hable con los del hospital, en unas horas le darán el alta y podremos traerlo a casa" Le menciono Sherlock justo cuando ya estaba en el marco de la puerta. Y solo porque su sed de sangre se había visto visiblemente disminuida después de la guerra fue lo único que impidió que se le tirara encima del menor de los Holmes

"Ya lo tenías todo planeado, ¿Verdad? No sé si porque me molesto ya… Eres irritante" Y con un último suspiro salió a despejar su mente, no, no pensaba pasar el resto de sus días en prisión por culpa de un niño caprichoso que siempre salía con su santa voluntad. Cuando llego a su habitación dejo su maletín con todos los papeles e instrumentos del hospital en una silla junto a su cama y sin cambiarse de arrojo sobre la cama, realmente necesitaba un descanso. En especial sabiendo que con su nuevo invitado muy probablemente esa noche no lograra conciliar el sueño. Y ya sin ánimos de hondar en el tema se fue quedando dormido.

_John no entendía que hacía en una pequeña aldea, no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Acaso los habían llevado para que Sherlock investigara un nuevo caso? Pero si era eso, ¿Dónde estaba el detective? Decidió comenzó a caminar por la aldea realmente intrigado no sabía que aún quedaban estos pequeños oasis perdidos en el tiempo, no parecía que la era industrial hubiera alcanzado este poblado. Paso por varias casas que parecían que salían de pequeños montículos de tierra, todas rodeadas de flores y pequeñas carretas o sillas, era esa clase de pueblos con los que todos sueñan para vivir sus últimos días. Un lugar extraño para un caso, al seguir con su exploración llego a una colina y casi en la cima de esta se encontraba otra puerta, pero esta tenía un extraño gravado en la puerta. "Entra" Resonó en su mente y decidió ingresar en la casa, era agradable, bastante acogedora, era el tipo de casa en la que alguna vez John pensó en vivir. Claro que eso era antes de conocer a su excéntrico amigo. Al introducirse más en morada encontró cosas bastantes interesantes, como un pequeño cofre lleno de oro y objetos preciosos, un mapa con nombres extraños pero que en algún lugar de su mente le parecen familiares. Pero lo que más llamo su atención era una pequeña maseta que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, justo enfrente del asiento principal. De la maseta emergía una pequeña planta que en ese momento solo era un tallo y dos hojas, pero la planta se erguía orgullosa, prácticamente gritaba que un día sería un majestuoso árbol. El doctor quería reírse de sí mismo, las plantas no se comunicaban. Cuando pensaba en seguir con su tour casi grita del shock cuando se encontró con un hombre que era idéntico a él, su mismo rostro en otro cuerpo. Y aunque podía ver con todo detalle a la persona frente a él, el otro John, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Pensaba tocarle un hombro cuando este comenzó a ¿Hablar con la planta en la maseta?_

"_Frodo ya se durmió, realmente ese niño tiene mucha energía" John miro alarmado las orejas puntiagudas y los enormes pies que su doble poseía. Y en algún lugar de su mente registro que incluso el tono de su voz era igual, pero no los ojos, claro que en su vida como doctor en las fuerzas militares le habían provocado traumas, y a veces recordaba momento que le causaban gran pesar, pero gracias a la nueva vida que llevaba todo empezó a quedarse atrás. Pero ese "John" tenía una mirada triste, casi perdida, como si solo fuera un muñeco. Un niño perdido. "Sus historias favoritas son sobre las travesuras que solían hacer Fili y Kili. Oh, por supuesto que también le encantan las historias sobre nuestras aventuras, pero es un niño y ellos adoran escuchar sobre buenas travesuras" "John" se sentó a la derecha de la maseta y con uno de sus dedos recorrió su contorno. "Thorin, no sé qué hacer. ¿Estaré demasiado roto para cuidar de Frodo? Yo… ya no sé, ya no quiero estar solo… pero no soportaría hacerle daño" Un sollozo emergió de esos labios tan parecidos a los suyos. "No quiero salir corriendo cada vez que toquen la puerta rogando por visitantes que nunca serán, más no quiero olvidar, nunca me perdonare si llego a olvidarles. Thorin, yo…" Un llanto más potente se hizo presente, y solo el doctor se dio cuenta del pequeño niño pelinegro que escuchaba escondido. _

John comenzó a despertarse con una extraña opresión en el pecho, no sabía de qué trataba ese sueño, pero lo único que le genero fue angustia, angustia por ese hombre tan parecido a él y por ese pequeño niño que escuchaba a escondidas. Y ya resignado a que no volvería a dormir y que el resto del día andaría malhumorado se quedó en su cama.

Y así paso el resto de la mañana hasta que el timbre del 221B destruyo la burbuja de irrealidad en la que John se había escondido. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando de la puerta emergió el capitán de la policía, Gregory Lestrade le sonrió con diversión pintada en toda su cara.

"¿Entonces lo van a adoptar? ¿No está ya un poco grande? La mayoría de parejas empieza con niños" Y con esas maravillosas palabras paso a un lado de Watson, y este en su mente aun con el conocimiento de escucharse como un anciano no pudo evitar murmurar: Ya no hay respeto.

"Cállate" Pero aun después de eso le paso una taza de té. Seguía siendo un invitado, y su madre viajaría desde donde estuviera con tal de jalarle las orejas si no era cortes con un invitado, aunque este fuera un molesto invitando. Pero sin duda él era mejor que el taxi que temía.

"No es nuestro hijo" Le especifico, Sherlock "Es una mascota de investigación"

"Estoy seguro que más de algún padre pensó eso de su primogénito" Oh, Gregory se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, realmente los criminales se estaban revindicando, Londres estaba muy pacifica últimamente. Watson estaba pensando en que si esto seguía así el mismo se aseguraría de cometer algunos crimines para mantenerlos ocupados "Al menos los míos creo que sí" John estuvo a punto de consolarlo, pero recordó que aún seguía irritado con el mundo.

Cuando noto que al solo terminarse Gregory el té, tanto este como Sherlock se ponían de pie y comenzaban a caminar se extrañó.

"¿Por qué llamaste a Lestrade y no a un taxi?" Le pregunto al pelinegro mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta, pues intuía que el policía los llevaría al hospital.

"Porque se está volviendo un padre responsable. ¿Sabes a cuantas personas son atacadas en taxis o cuantos psicópatas secuestran personas para ofrecerles pastillas? ¿O no Sherlock?"

"Era un caso" Contesto un poco irritado "Además use mi cambio para conseguir información sobre el río"

"Claro, porque eres extremadamente pobre y no tienes dinero escondido en algún lugar del apartamento. Y no hablemos de tu hermano que seguro vive debajo de un puente" John se había propuesto que dos podían jugar al mismo tiempo, así que hoy sería un niño berrinchudo, al menos hasta llegar a su lugar de trabajo, pensaba seguir trabajando ahí por lo menos un tiempo más.

"¿Realmente quieres deberle algo a Mycroft?" El pelirrubio casi tembló ante la idea, prefería vender sus órganos antes que deberles algo a ese par de hermanos psicópatas.

"No, pero tampoco me pediste dinero a mi" Le señalo.

"No era necesario, para eso está Lestrade. Algo debe hacer por la sociedad, después de todo yo resuelvo los crímenes"

"Gracias por lo que me dejan chicos, son únicos" Dijo con sarcasmo el conductor de la patrulla. Aunque no se pudiera apreciar a totalidad la interacción que se daba en la parte trasera de su vehículo no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente John Watson transformo la vida del rarito. Y por agregado a todos los demás que le conocían.

"¿Aun no tienen ninguna pista?" Inquirió el Cataño al policía.

"Ninguna, estoy empezando a creer o que salió de debajo de un puente o de un libro. No hay información sobre él en ningún lugar" Gregory suspiro, incluso Sally estaba realmente molesta por no encontrar nada de información. Y una Sally enojada era casi tan malo como un Sally en su periodo.

"Ni siquiera mis informantes saben de donde proviene, todos saben lo mismo. Apareció de la nada" John dejo caer su cabeza contra el asiente, perfecto, sería un caso complicado y sin un final cercano. A este paso quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría el extraño viviendo con ellos.

"¿Y si viene de otro país?" Propuso el doctor.

"¿O salió de un ropero (1)?" Le respondió como broma Lestrade.

"¿De un agujero debajo de un árbol (2)?"

"¿Bajo el mar (3)?"

"¿De un viejo castillo en el bosque (4)?"

"Una torre custodiada (5)"

"¿Una caseta azul (6)?"

"¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?" Cortó frustrado la lluvia de ideas de ellos dos "¿Realmente ya se quedaron sin ideas?" Cuestionó Sherlock.

"Nada, nada, no entenderías" Gregory prefirió dejar todo por la paz.

"Lo mejor será buscarle un tratamiento psicológico. Tal vez de esa forma pueda recordar de donde viene realmente"

"Es una opción, tal vez podríamos llevarlo a recorrer el río con un poco de suerte reconoce algún lugar" Cuando el moreno termino de hablar la patrulla se estaciono en la fachada del hospital.

"Llegamos, ya pueden bajarse" Les apresuro el capitán.

"¿No vendrás con nosotros?" John se extrañó que no quisiera continuar burlándose de la penosa situación en la que se veía envuelto.

"No, este es un momento especial en la vida de toda pareja. Deben conocer a su hijo… Además tengo unos expedientes que revisar" Por no hablar de que en quince minutos empezaba la serie que veían todos en la estación y no pensaba perdérselo. No otra vez al menos.

"Hum, de acuerdo. Nos vemos" Watson se alejó del vehículo junto a Sherlock, pero eso no impidió que escucharan la despedida de Gregory.

"¡Adiós familia Holmes!"

"Púdrete" Soltó el más bajo.

"Vamos John, no hay tiempo que perder. Mi nuevo primo nos espera" Y sin esperar respuesta siguió avanzando.

"¿Nuevo primo?"

"Mycroft tendrá muchas influencias, John, pero aun no podemos sacar a pacientes del hospital así como si nada" Le termino por explicar.

"Por supuesto, y yo pensando que tu hermano no sabía de esto" John comenzaba a creer que el mayor de los hermanos era una especia de clarividente o algo así. Siempre estaba un paso adelante de ellos. Tal vez incluso ya sabía que harían mañana, cuando el doctor no sabía ni siquiera que haría en los próximos diez minutos.

"A estas alturas mi estimado John Watson, debería saber que yo siempre se lo que pasa alrededor de mi hermano" Y hablando del rey de roma, este apareció junto a ellos. Así como siempre sin dar aviso ni explicaciones.

"Buenas tardes Mycroft" Fue el escueto saludo de Sherlock.

"Buenas tardes, hermano, así que. ¿Ansiosos por comenzar una nueva etapa?" Watson ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de hablar para negar la situación, sin duda alguna ese no era su día. Mejor se hubiera quedado a dormir en la sala de descanso del hospital.

"No, ¿Realmente estás de acuerdo en que tu hermano viva con un completo extraño?"

"¿No permití que viviera contigo?" Le contesto Mycroft.

"Me querías usar de espía, y no dudo que averiguaste toda mi vida en unos segundos" John levanto su ceja.

"¿Por qué el averiguo tu vida en unos segundo y yo en un minuto?" Y así se empieza una pelea de egos, muy bien John Hamish Watson, muy bien hecho. Prepárate para otro dolor de cabeza.

"Es obvio que nuestro estimado John reconoce mi superioridad, Sherlock"

"¿Podemos omitir esto, o archivarla para otro momento?" Suplico el aparentemente más normal del trio.

"Bien, vamos tenemos una misión que cumplir… Por cierto madre está ansiosa de cenar el jueves" Acepto el ofrecimiento de paz el mayor de los hermanos.

"¿No le molesta cenar con un desconocido?" Tal vez todos los Holmes son inmunes a la lógica, John estaba casi seguro de eso. Oh por lo menos eso podía concluir con los dos que conocía.

"Entre más amigos tenga Sherly es mejor. Eso dice ella"

"¿Ella sabe que lo harán pasar por un familiar?" Hermosa dinámica familiar sin duda, aunque por lo menos la señora Holmes se involucraba más que su madre.

"Por supuesto que no, ella piensa que es un amigo de Lestrade que les agrado lo suficiente para invitarlo a vivir con ustedes"

"¿Cuánto más piensas expandir la red de mentiras?" Le pregunto incrédulo, para este punto era probable que incluso los del servicio secreto lo supieran y ayudara a encubrirlos.

"¿Realmente quieres saber hasta dónde puede expandir una red de mentiras mi hermano?"

"Mejor no, términos con el papeleo ya. Tal vez el día pueda terminar pronto" Estaba tan cansado que con un poco de suerte si su invitado resultaba ser un asesino en serie estaría tan dormido que no sentiría cuando le rebanaran la garganta.

"No importa que hagas el día dura veint…" Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar cual había contestado, solo le corto.

"Dije: Terminemos con el papeleo ¡YA!" Y de esa forma camino rápidamente hacia recepción para iniciar los trámites para darle el alta a Thorin. Si mi vida es decidida por dos hermanos malcriados, al menos el decidirá a qué velocidad pasara todo, y ahora mismo exige velocidad máxima.

"Bien todo está en orden, el señor Holmes será dado de alta en unos minutos, el doctor en turno le está realizando el ultimo reconocimiento" Y ahí estaba la siempre atenta de Margot una enfermera especializada en el área infantil, que si no fuera porque su novio era un celoso boxeador de 1.90 mts, hubieran podido ser buenos amigos.

"Muchas gracias, Margot"

"No hay de que, doctor Watson" Y de esa forma se desplazaron hasta la habitación que le correspondía al nuevo inquilino del 221B.

"Oh, doctor Watson, escuche que el paciente es familiar de su compañero" y saliendo del cuarto venia el doctor Jones, un hombre un poco bajo y que en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el hospital nunca le había visto sonreír.

"Así es, ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Físicamente está bien, pero aún se encuentra un poco confundido. Pero creo que estar en un lugar conocido le será muy beneficioso. Bien, si me disculpan iré a firmar el alta y podrán llevárselo"

"Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen turno, doctor Jones" El doctor solo se despidió de John con un movimiento de mano.

Cuando el hombre se perdió en una esquina el trio de hombres decidió entrar en la habitación. Donde se encontraron con que el pequeño hombre ya estaba cambiado con ropas más acorde a la época actual, pero no tenía una expresión mucho más feliz.

"Hola" Saludo un poco cohibido Watson, realmente había algo en ese hombre que le desconcertaba, pero este solo respondió al saludo elevando una de sus cejar. Así que Mycroft tomo el asunto en sus manos.

"Desde este momento su tutela pasa a estar en manos del doctor John Watson, así que vivirá junto a él y a mi hermano en su residencia en lo que logramos descubrir su identidad "Le informo.

"No pienso vivir con un elfo" Y la grave voz de Thorin hizo que John saltara un poco, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a ella. Aunque un proceso familiar le paso con Sherlock cuando le conoció.

"Ya te explique que no soy un elfo, de una raza superior sin duda. Más mis orejas son normales, gracias"

"Puedo vivir por mi cuenta, ya no soy un niño" Thorin no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

"No conoces como son las cosas en este lugar, lo mejor será que vivas con nosotros por un tiempo" Y nuevamente el castaño intentaba hacer razonar a las causas perdidas.

"¿Quieres que viva contigo?" Le pregunto directamente al doctor.

"Yo… Bueno, no puedo dejar a un paciente solo" Un ligero nerviosismo se hizo presente en John.

"¿A todos los pacientes sin familia les llevas a vivir contigo? "Volvió a presionar.

"No, pero…"

"¿Entonces quieres que viva junto a ti?"

"¿Si digo que sí, dejaras de discutir y vendrás con nosotros?" Un pequeño rastro de esperanza se dejó ver en la voz de Watson.

"No" Y así como vino se fue.

"¿Qué quieres entonces?" Otro niño malcriado, pensó con irritación.

"Pídemelo"

"¿Eh?"

"Pídeme que viva contigo"

"Yo… pero… arg" Lo mejor es cederle este capricho y terminar con este martirio "Bien, ¿Thorin quieres vivir conmigo?"

"Ya que insiste, está bien, viviré a tu lado" Y ese día John Hamish Watson rezó como hace mucho no lo hacía, rogando por paciencia, vivir con un niño malcriado es una cosa, pero vivir con dos… simplemente se volvería loco.

* * *

(1): Creo que todos sabemos que hablamos de Narnia.

(2):Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

(3): La sirenita.

(4):La bella y la bestia.

(5):La princesa Fiona.

(6); Doctor Who.


	5. 221B

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

Por un momento John pensó que esto sería divertido, después de todo lo que había escuchado de la señora Holmes no podía quedar duda de que era una mujer increíble. Nadie podía soportar a los dos hermanos sin querer asesinarlos en los primeros tres minutos, y ella incluso los amaba, por lo que podía ver en los recados que en ocasiones lograba leer o escuchar. Pero no, esto no era en lo absoluto divertido. Por alguno hecho que escapaba a su comprensión ella había llegado antes al apartamento, secuestrado a Thorin, para perderlo en algún lugar de Londres… ¡En algún lugar del inmenso y peligroso Londres!

"¿Pueden comportarse un par de horas?" John realmente no quería irse, pero tenía llamada del hospital le habían hablado y no podía negarse "Realmente es una emergencia"

"John, no somos niños pequeños" Le dijo Sherlock, como si estuviera haciendo una aseveración completamente racional, como que el cielo es azul, o que la tierra es redonda. Aunque, tal vez, Sherlock no recuerda si la tierra es redonda.

"De acuerdo" Concedió por una vez, el temor seguía respirándole en la nuca, pero no tenía opción "Llámenme si hay una emergencia" El doctor tomo su celular, su maletín médico y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se giró hacia los dos morenos "Una verdadera emergencia"

"Ya puedes irte" Thorin ya se estaba irritando con tanta indecisión.

"Cualquier cosa Greg menciono que viene en una hora, así que no estarán completamente solos" Y no, no parece que el castaño tenga planes de llegar al hospital a tiempo de salvar alguna vida.

"¿No hay alguien muriéndose en el hospital?" Le recordó el más alto de la habitación.

"Bien, no vemos" Y al llegar al final de las escaleras Watson logro escuchar la conversación de los otros habitantes de la casa.

"¿Entonces solo presiono esto?" Se escuchó la voz del nuevo inquilino.

"¡No! ¡Sherlock, ¿La pistola, realmente?! ¡Y luego quieren que los deje solos!" Con toda la agilidad que aprendió en el servicio militar corrió escaleras arriba.

"¿De que estas…?" Comenzó a cuestionarle Thorin.

"¡Ustedes no son de la policía! ¡Nada de enseñarle a usar armas, Sherlock, y tu Thorin, nada de usar armas! ¡Y…!" Y entonces sus cuerdas vocales enmudecieron cuando sus ojos comprobaron que en las manos del enano no había un arma, si no el control del televisor. "Oh, bueno… Creo que hoy si me tengo que ir"

"¿Me pregunto se llegaras a hacer algo?" Le suelta con burla el detective.

"Cállate, no se metan en problemas" Es lo último que les dice, ahora si saliendo camino al hospital. Y solo tal vez considerando que estaba un poco paranoico con eso de dejarlos a ambos solos. ¿Después de todo que es…? No, lo mejor es no terminar esa frase, siempre pasan cosas malas si se dice esa frase, es casi lo mismo que decir el nombre Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (1) Lo más prudente es seguir caminando al trabajo sin pensar en nada más que tenga que ver con el 221B del Baker Street.

"Bien… ¿Entonces ahora qué?" Pregunto el rey de los enanos.

"¿Te interesan los experimentos con partes humanas?" Indago el más alto.

"No, no realmente"

"Oh, ¿Libros?"

"¿Están en idioma de los enanos?"

"Probablemente no" Probablemente en inglés, y uno que otro en latín. Pero no, no en enano, ni elfico ni en ningún idioma que Thorin sepa.

"¿Sabes entrenar con la espada?" Y esa frase encendió la chispa, las llamas comienzan.

"Se la teoría de la pelea con espadas" Y el brillo en ambos pares de ojos azules anuncio un desastre muy próximo.

"¿Y no te interesa aprender a realmente pelear con una espada?" Y así cada una de las reglas de John quedó en el olvido, como siempre. Y el mundo sufrió un escalofrió, algo estaba por empezar.

Pero regresemos unos días atrás cuando comenzó la nueva vida de los tres, o el inicio de la familia feliz como le llaman todos sus amigos, aunque también el inicio del experimento, según Sherlock. Pero por el momento nos referiremos a ese día como el primer día. Simple, bonito y con estilo. Ese primer día.

"Bien, entonces bienvenido al 221 B de Baker Street" John entro primero indicándole la cocina, el cuarto de la señora Hudson y la puerta al sótano.

"Es muy pequeño" Comento el más pequeño en estatura. Aunque claro si lo comparamos con un enorme castillo, casi cualquier edificación es inferior en tamaño.

"Bueno, es difícil encontrar apartamentos grandes en medio de Londres" Le respondió un poco molesto, a él le gustaba su hogar.

"Como sea" Y de esa manera Thorin comenzó a investigar el lugar, Sherlock hace tiempo que había optado por ignorarlos e irse a acostar en el sofá de la sala. John tuvo que contenerse para no tirarle algo a la cabeza. ¡Era su culpa que Thorin viviera con ellos!

"Bueno, tengo que retirarme. Buena suerte, John" Entonces el mayor de los hermanos Holmes opto por la retirada estratégica, no estaba en sus planes soportar a un muy molesto John Watson, ni a un amnésico personaje de cuentos infantiles… Y muchos menos a su hermano menor, realmente eso ultimo era lo que más motivación le daba para irse. Ya suficiente con la cena que tendrían con su madre dentro de tres días.

"Nos vemos pronto, Mycroft" Fue toda la despedida del doctor, su hermano no hizo ni el intento de pretender que le importaba que se fuera.

Un tenso silencio se apodero de la sala, cuando el castaño estaba a punto de gritar de frustración, porque a él realmente no le gustaban estos momentos incomodos, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

_¿Cómo les va con el niño?_

_G.L_

Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña figura que revisaba la cocina con mucha curiosidad, y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver como ponía cara de asco cuando encontró el recipiente lleno de ojos que guarda Sherlock. Tal vez de forma un poco retorcida –Considerando que dicho sujeto tenía una muy espesa barba que no concuerda con ninguna criatura infantil-Si ponía considerar como un niño, uno que está perdido y lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo es aferrarse a los cuentos infantiles. Como cuando todo lo que nos asusta se convierte en un monstruo y queremos convertirnos en caballeros de resplandeciente armadura para hacerle frente. Solo que Thorin quería convertirse en un rey.

_Podría ser peor, realmente no sé qué estamos haciendo._

_J.W_

_¿Ya le mostraron donde puede conseguir agua, comida, también donde dormirá y el baño?_

_G.L_

_En eso estamos, ¿De dónde salió esa idea?_

_J.W_

_Tengo un libro, después de hacer eso dale un poco de espacio para que investigue y se familiarice con su nuevo entorno._

_G.L_

_De acuerdo, ¿Qué libro?_

_J.W_

_¡Auxilio! ¡Adopte a un niño grande!_

_G.L_

_Que divertido._

_J.W_

_También tienes que hacerlo sentir parte de la familia, dale responsabilidades: Que ordene su cuarto o que ayude a preparar la cena._

_G.L_

_Eso puede ser buena idea, ¿Por casualidad no tenían libros sobre la amnesia?_

_J.W_

_No, el nuevo lote de libros llega el otro martes. Hay que hacer un almuerzo con todos._

_G.L_

_¿Con todos?_

_J.W_

_Si, con Molly, Sally, Anderson, Miss Hudson, ¿Mycroft? __Tiene que conocer a toda su nueva familia._

_G.L_

_¿Eso no lo pondrá más nervioso?_

_J.W_

_No tiene que ser de inmediato, tal vez el próximo sábado._

_G.L_

_Ya veremos, hablamos más tarde, tengo que terminar de seguir las indicaciones de tu libro._

_J.W_

_OK, saludos a Thorin y a Sherlock._

_G.L_

Aun un poco extrañado porque Lestrade se tomó la molestia de comprar un libro de adopciones para ayudarles- Bueno, él quiere creer que es para ayudarles, pero una gran parte de él piensa que es para fastidiarles.- Así que aun un poco extraño se acercó a Thorin.

"Ven, te mostrare donde dormirás" Pasaron frente a la sala donde Sherlock los ignoro. Y siguieron de largo hasta las habitaciones, había decidido-Ósea el grito, ordeno y no cedió hasta que al menor de los Holmes no le quedo de otra- Que sacarían un par de cosas del cuarto de basura-Tesoros- del moreno para hacerle espacio a Thorin. "No es extremadamente grande pero funcionara"

"¿Por qué hacen esto?" Le pregunto el enano, con una mirada suave se giró para observar directamente al castaño frente a él.

"¿Disculpa?" John no pudo evitar parpadear con un poco de incomprensión por la pregunta, ¿Hacer el qué?

"¿Por qué me ayudan? No tienen por qué hacerlo, no saben quién soy. Y para estas alturas ni yo sé quién soy. Tú tienes una casa, familia, amigos y tu vida está bien… No deberías meterte en problemas ayudándome" ¿Alguna vez han estado en el mar en medio de una tormenta, han visto como los rayos golpean las olas, como todo se estremece y te sientes tan impotente y lleno de incertidumbre? ¿No? Bueno, entonces no podrán comprender como se sentía Thorin en ese momento. Como se encontraba perdido en un barco que se movía por la voluntad del mar, del viento y del destino. Pero hay algo que si se puede comprender. Él… tenía miedo.

"Es justo por eso" Le respondió con seguridad.

"¿Qué?" Con un gesto sorprendido el moreno no pudo evitar acercase un poco más a Watson.

"Porque yo tengo todo eso y tú no, porque quiero que lo recuperes" Y la mirada decidida del doctor hizo que Thorin sufriera una pequeña visión, observando al castaño unos centímetros más bajos que él mismo, con una ropa diferente, unas orejas puntiagudas, y unos enormes pies a comparación con su cuerpo. Casi lo podía escuchar hablando sobre los dos desayunos y las bondades del té.

"Eres… Te pareces a él" No pudo evitar comentar con una pequeña sonrisa, esas palabras habían logrado calmarle un poco, ya no se sentía tan solo.

"¿Uh?"

"Una vez, alguien me dijo algo parecido, que nos ayudaba porque el tenia lo que nos faltaba" Y recordaba a ese pequeño hobbit que no sabía casi nada del mundo fuera de la comarca, que peleó a su lado, que salvo su vida y que se convirtió en su amigo… Ese pequeño hobbit que creció ante sus ojos, y que a pesar de todo los errores que él cometió le pudo perdonar.

"Es lo que hay que hacer, ayudar a otros" Aseguro lleno de convicción el ex soldado.

"No, es algo que personas como ustedes hacen" Y los ojos azules se llenaron de una pequeña llama de esperanza.

"¿Personas como nosotros?"

"Personas que en medio de la oscuridad te hacen sentir seguro" Un poco avergonzado debido a sus palabras, subió su rostro hasta que sus pupilas entraron en contacto "Seres incomparables"

"Yo…" Y John Hamish Watson no pudo evitar sentir como su garganta se le cerraba, la última vez que había sentido que se quedaba de esta manera era cuando Sherlock le había dicho que él era su único amigo. Ese sentimiento cálido que te llenaba de satisfacción y solo un pensamiento rondaba por su mente- Esto es lo correcto- Así que reponiéndose un poco le sonrió "Voy a preparar la cena, ponte cómodo… Estás en tu casa" Le agrego en el ultimo momento.

"Bien… Gracias" Con la sonrisa aun en su rostro salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en el pasillo se encontró a Sherlock apoyado en una de las paredes, tenía una mirada extraña. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es verdad"

"¿El qué?" Creo que entramos en ese momento en la tarde de confundir a John.

"Eres alguien incomparable" Le dijo el detective levantándose y colocándose junto a él en el pasillo.

"Claro que sí, ¿Quién más podría soportar vivir con ustedes dos?" Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír ante ese hecho. No, no había otra persona en el mundo que pudiera seguirle el ritmo al menor de los Holmes.

"John…" Le llamo suavemente "Eres mi mejor amigo"

"Y tú el mío, Sherlock" Por esos pequeños momentos es que el castaño podía seguir con su ritmo de vida, nada era fácil, eso era algo indiscutible. Pero como dijo Thorin, era afortunado, tenía amigos, familia, un hogar…

Y de esa forma comenzó la vida de estos tres personajes, a la hora de la cena John descubría que Thorin y Sherlock de alguna extraña manera habían conectado. Pero al mismo tiempo ambos habían decidido competir por su atención. Algo que causaba risas en todos sus conocidos, nunca pensó que algún día su vida seria de esa manera, aun buscaban la manera de descubrir de donde había salido Thorin, pero por el momento sus esfuerzos se enfocaban en adaptarle a la época actual.

"¡Espadas! ¡Estoy seguro que les dije que nada de armas!" Y eso era que se había vuelto normal en el 221B, los gritos del joven doctor Watson regañando a dos niños incontrolables.

* * *

(1): Lord Voldemort, nuestro querido señor oscuro de Harry Potter.

Perdón por el retraso, pero estaba en parciales… La vida de la universidad. ¡En el próximo capítulo descubriremos como perdió la señora Holmes a Thorin! Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia.


	6. Perdido

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

Thorin tenía un poco de nerviosismo-Si, nerviosismo, él no conocía lo que era el miedo- Así que con cuidado de no chocar con las personas cerca de él intentaba ubicarse para poder regresar al 221B, y esa era otra razón para querer bufar. Por más que Watson intento que memorizara su dirección lo único que le quedo grabado era el 221B, y nada más. Realmente esperaba que el hermano de Sherlock realmente tenga tanto poder como todos suelen creer, o esto terminaría muy mal.

Cuando la figura cálida de la señora Holmes entro en su campo de visión nunca imagino en el giro que cobraría la visita. La mujer le sonrió de manera dulce, justo como cuando uno ve a un niño pequeño nervioso, saludo a su hijo menor con un beso en la frente y se ofreció a prepararles algo de comer en lo que el doctor y Mycroft llegaban. La plática se desarrolló tranquila y amena, contra todo lo esperado Sherlock se comportó de manera tranquila y tal vez un poco más infantil de lo normal. Thorin fue un caballero-Tal y como le habían educado, era un monarca después de todo- Y ayudo en tanto pudo a la madre de los Holmes-Lo que tampoco era mucho, la cocina nunca fue su fuerte, y los instrumentos y condimentos que implementaban aquí eran incluso más extraños que las que él recordaba utilizar- Así que al final los dos terminaron solo observándola caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina, y encogiendo la nariz en un gesto de disgusto cuando encontraba alguna parte del cuerpo humano ubicada por ahí. Sherlock le comento en voz baja que cuando él era un adolecente y encontraba alguna parte por ahí solía gritarle por dos horas y obligarle a que las donara a algún laboratorio-Cosa que no hacía, por supuesto- Así que ese gesto era el resultado de muchos años de resignación.

Después de la merienda improvisada, el celular de Sherlock vibro en su bolsillo y este anuncio que tenía que salir un momento a reunirse con Lestrade y que regresaría junto con John para la cena. La señora Holmes sonrió complacida, era el momento perfecto para conocer un poco más sobre la vida de su pequeño Sherly, así que decidió salir a tomar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores junto con Thorin, solo se ausentarían por una hora, no creía que nada malo fuera a ocurrirles.

"Dime querido, ¿Qué te parece vivir con Sherly y John?"

"Son personas muy amables al permitirme vivir con ellos"

"Ciertamente fue una sorpresa, no pensamos con fuera a aceptar a más personas en su círculo. El solo hecho de que se acercara a John fue algo extraordinario. Me alegro mucho que mi niño este haciendo más amigos"

"Son buenas personas" Volvió a responder, a él tampoco se le hacía fácil hacer amigos, pero los últimos tres que había podido encontrar resultaban ser personas extraordinarias, cada una a su manera. Pero no pudo evitar pensar, ¿Bilbo te encuentras bien, ya no te encuentras triste, qué tal el segundo desayuno? Esa clase de preguntas que no sabe si algún día podrá ser capaz de realizar nuevamente.

"Así es, ¿Quieres un helado cariño?" Thorin la mira sin expresión un segundo, ¿Qué era un helado?

"De acuerdo" Si no sabía que era, lo mejor es averiguarlo.

Al final resulto que el helado era una pasta fría de distintos sabores, él pidió uno de menta recordando el té que solía preparar de vez en cuando el hobbit cuando lograban tener un momento de paz en su travesía. Después de comprarlo siguieron recorriendo la ciudad a pasos tranquilos, de vez en cuando ella le hacía preguntas sobre si le gustaba la casa, si todos comían bien y a sus horas, si Sherlock no hacia cosas peligrosas. Él le respondía con la mayor sinceridad posible, aunque omitiendo ciertas cosas, como las peleas de espadas o cuando casi se caen por la ventana del segundo piso. Cosas que si su madre estuviera viva no quería que ella supiera. Mientras caminaban por una zona comercial, no pudo evitar ver que detrás de un vidrio se encontraba un pequeño libro con la portada de un hombre con grandes pies y orejas puntiagudas ¡Un hobbit! Exclamo dentro de sí, y sin darse cuenta se separó de la señora Holmes y entro en la librería.

Thorin estaba perdido, por más que recorrió el mismo sendero varias veces no había ni rastros de su acompañante, su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre la bolsa que contenía el libro. Una mujer se lo había comprado cuando se dio cuenta que él no dejaba de mirarlo, al no poder leer el idioma optaron por la opción infantil con más ilustración que letras. Aun le daba vergüenza que una completa desconocida le haya dado un obsequio, pero no por ello lo rechazo. Era una pequeña parte de su mundo, el único resquicio de que lo que vivió era real, no un simple sueño, tal vez no sepa ni donde está parado, pero ese conjunto de páginas de cierta forma le hace sentir más seguro. Con un último seguro camino hacia una de las esquinas con menor cantidad de personas, John siempre le solía decir que si se perdida saliera de las aglomeraciones de personas para que fuera más fácil identificarlo y de preferencia donde hubiera cámaras de seguridad para que Mycroft les informara su paradero.

"¡¿Dónde está Thorin?!" Grito Watson totalmente espantado, había regresado a casa junto a Sherlock encontrado a la señora Holmes llamando a la policía avisando de un hombre desaparecido. La señora Hudson estaba preparando un poco de té para calmarla, aunque terminaría siendo té para todo el mundo.

"¡No lo sé! Pensé que caminaba unos pasos detrás de mí, pero cuando gire no estaba. Pensé que nos habíamos confundido por tantas personas y que regresaría a casa. ¡Pero han pasado dos horas y no regresa!" John gruño por lo bajo, no podía ponerse más histérico en ese momento.

"Thorin no sabe cómo regresar, nunca se aprendió la dirección" Susurro Sherlock.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" La mujer estallo en llanto, pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse para consolarla.

"Voy a salir a buscarle" Watson se puso se gabardina y estaba dispuesto a salir cuando el menor de los Holmes le detuvo.

"Piensa en frio, John, hay que avisarle Mycroft él le encontrara con más facilidad" Sherlock realmente no desea recurrir a su hermano. Pero era la opción más rápida.

"Pues ve llamándole, yo saldré a buscarle" El detective puso los ojos en blanco ante la terquedad del rubio.

"Espera…" Comenzó más fue interrumpido.

"¡¿Qué me espere?! ¡Está solo y perdido ahí afuera, Sherlock! ¡No tiene a nadie solo a nosotros!" Le gritó molestó el doctor.

"No te estoy diciendo que no vamos a buscarle, pero no hay que salir sin ningún plan"

"¡Tengo un plan!" Le dijo exaltado.

"¿Cual?"

"Ustedes llaman a Mycroft y que él busque de manera tecnológica y yo por campo" Exclamo ya en la puerta.

"¿Donde?" Cuestiono Sherlock.

"Por todo el jodido Londres si es necesario"

"¿Hay forma de que te convenza de lo contrario?" Le pregunto el menor de los Holmes mientras caminaba hasta colocarse junto al médico.

"No" Dictamino.

"Lo supuse, Señora Hudson llame a mi hermano y avísele de la situación"

"Está bien querido, pero no soy tu sirvienta" Le amonesto la señora Hudson desde el piso de arriba.

De esa manera ambos salieron de Baker Street y caminaron de forma rápida hacia el área de comercio, John tenía miedo, un miedo primario de perdida. Ya muchas veces le toco perder a personas cercanas en la guerra, pero era muy diferente a perder a alguien que estuviera directamente bajo su cuidado. No como médico inmediato, sino una persona a la que cuidaba en las noches, a la que le preparaba la cena y le escuchaba cuando se quejaba de su día en el hospital. Una persona que dependía casi completamente de él. Al final resultaría cierto lo que tanto dicen los demás y término convirtiendo a Thorin en su hijo, en un hijo de su edad y con barba, pero algo parecido.

"Sherlock, tengo miedo" Susurro Watson mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su caminar.

"Lo se… Yo también" John no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido al detective, ¿Sherlock admitiendo una debilidad? "Tienes razón, somos lo único que tiene. Además aun no completamos el caso. Tiene que volver con nosotros" Un ligero temblor en sus labios desato su mentira.

"Si, no podemos dejar un caso inconcluso… No sé qué pasaría con los seguidores del blog" Le siguió el juego.

"Por supuesto, no sé lo que podría pasar si no complacemos a los lectores" Le respondió con sarcasmo.

"Un cataclismo sin duda" Y Watson fue capaz de sonreír en medio de toda la preocupación. Cuando por fin llegaron a la zona de mayor comercio que fue la que la señora Holmes les señalo como lugar de partida, empezaron la búsqueda.

* * *

El martes subiré la continuación, perdón por la demora, pero realmente la vida universitaria no es fácil, es cruel y explotadora.


	7. Noticias

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

Bilbo se encontraba sentado fuera de su casa, con la pipa en la mano pero sin intención de llevarla a su boca observaba como poco a poco todos comenzaban la jornada. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que por más que trato de mejorar su estado ánimo no lo pudo lograr, por eso decidió salir a respirar un poco aire fresco antes de que Frodo despertara, el no merecía pagar por sus cambios de humor.

La puerta se abrió y desde el interior la pequeña cabeza de Frodo se dejó ver, con una sonrisa saludo a su tío antes de informarle que comenzaría a preparar el desayuno y que le llamaría cuando todo estuviera listo. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente no sabría cómo seguir adelante si el destino no hubiera colocado a su pequeño sobrino a su lado, tal vez hubiera colapsado debido al dolor. Unos pasos a su izquierda le hicieron levantar la vista y ahí frente a él se encontraba Gandalf, Bilbo se levantó y espero a que el mago se acercara aún más. No hicieron falta palabras, al solo quedar frente a frente se acercaron y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gandalf, ha pasado mucho tiempo" Y el mediano se separó con una suave risa, al parecer el día estaba mejorando.

"Sin duda alguna mi estimado hobbit" Le respondió el mayor y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que tomaran asiento en la banca.

"¿Ha que se debe tu visita?" Le cuestiono el de menor estatura mientras apagaba su pipa, después de todo era muy incómodo realizar una conversación mientras se fuma- Aunque él no se encontrara fumando en ese momento- Y regreso toda su atención al mago.

"Me encantaría decir que es una visita a un amigo solamente, más me temo que no es así" Los brillantes ojos azules se apagaron como si una nube pasara sobre el sol. Bilbo no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo, el gesto no presagiaba buenas noticias.

"¿Algo malo ha pasado? ¡¿Han atacado a los enanos?!" Y el corazón del mediado comenzó a correr con velocidad al pensar que sus preciados amigos podían encontrarse en peligro. No, no podría soportar que algo malo les pasara.

"No, no. Ellos están bien" Se apresuró a aclarar Gandalf.

"¿Entonces?" Bilbo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Y por un momento deseo que el mago simplemente se fuera, ya no quería saber nada más.

"Es sobre… Es sobre Thorin, Bilbo" Y el corazón del hobbit se detuvo por unos segundos, el nombre del rey de los enanos aun producía ese efecto en él, aún seguía doliendo como el primer día. Aun le quemaba las entrañas, aun lograba que su vista se nublara por unos instantes, aun conseguía partirle el alma en dos.

"Él está muerto, no hay nada más de que hablar" Giro el rostro para que el mayor no notara como su cara se descomponía por unos instantes, no, a pesar de ser un hobbit no le gustaba que notaran el sentimiento de completa desazón que el tema le generaba.

"Su cuerpo no está" Soltó de golpe el viejo mago.

"¿Qué?" La voz le salió cortada al final, eso no podía estar pasando.

"Nuestros amigos me avisaron de que algo malo estaba pasando, cuando llegue su tumba se encontraba vacía" Explicó.

"¿Robaron su cuerpo?" La indignación bullía dentro de su cuerpo y con gran esfuerzo logro frenarla.

"Es lo primero que todos pensamos, más la seguridad de los enanos no es tan fácil de burlar" La calma del Gandalf hizo un efecto colateral en Bilbo y este pudo volver a pensar con lógica.

"¿Y qué hay de la piedra del arca?"

"Tampoco la encontramos"

"Pero… ¿Y los cuerpo de Fili y Kili?"Sus manos comenzaron a temblar perceptiblemente, no podía creer que esto –REALMENTE-estuviera pasando.

"También han sido removidos"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién haría algo tan bajo como eso?" Bilbo quería gritar, quería tener a los que realizaron tan sacrilegio frente a él y demostrarle como había aprendido a manejar una espada, y que tan eficiente era sacándole las vísceras a los pescados "Malditos"

"Escucha, eso no es todo"

"¡¿Hay más?!" Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados, que más podía haber pasado.

"Si, lamentablemente si" Y la mano de Gandalf se posos sobre el hombre del mediano, tanto para demostrarle su apoyo, así como para evitar que se exaltara aún más con la noticia que faltaba por comunicarle. "Fui en busca de Lady Galadriel, y le pedí su ayuda para localizar los cuerpos"

"¿Y los encontró?" Le cuestionó tensándose aún más.

"No, no pudimos entrar en contacto con los residuos de sus almas"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que no están muertos" Le señalo el mago "Ellos no están muertos" Y esas simples palabras bastaron para el mundo de Bilbo colapsara. Parándose como si la banca estuviera ardiendo enfocó sus ojos llenos de furia en los azules.

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" Gritó con fuerza mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza a sus costados hasta ponerse blancas de la presión que ejercía sobre ellas. "¡Yo mismo ayude a colocarles sus vestimentas fúnebres! ¡Yo puse la piedra del arca entre las manos de Thorin!... ¡¿Y ahora me dices que están vivos?!" Y esas traicioneras lágrimas que intento con fuerza no derramar escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, no era justo, ¿Por qué se empeñaban en seguir lastimándolo? ¿No había hecho ya suficiente? ¿No había pagado ya suficiente? ¿Querían confirmar cuanto dolor podía resistir antes de romperse?

"Cálmate, Bilbo"

"¡No, no puedes pedirme que me calme!" El hobbit se encontraba asustado, lastimado, furioso. Tenía tantos estados de ánimos que si no fuera porque respirar es algo involuntaria hasta podría haber olvidado como se realiza.

"Estas asustando al niño" Y Bilbo notó como el pequeño Frodo se encontraba escondido detrás de la puerta, el castaño comenzó a respirar profundamente y cuando se calmó se giró hacia el niño y lo tomo en brazos. Con un movimiento suave de su mano sobre la espalda del menor le susurro que todo se encontraba bien- Aunque ciertamente nada se encontraba bien y sus ojos continuaban rojos debido al llanto- Y regreso su mirada hacia el anciano.

"Vete Gandalf… No hay nada más de que hablar" Su mano tomó la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla.

"¿Ignoraras lo que esta pasado?... Eso no es algo que haría el Bilbo Bolsón que conocí" En otro momento las palabras de su viejo amigo pudieron hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no hoy, no con todo lo que estaba pasando, no con lo que le había contado. Necesitaba estar solo.

"La respuesta es obvia, yo ya no soy el Bilbo Bolsón que conociste… Cuídate" Finalmente la puerta se cerró frente a la cara de Gandalf, este último no evito el suspiro que escapo de sus labios.

"Si… Ya no lo eres. Ten una buena vida, Bilbo Bolsón" Los pasos del mago resonaban cada vez menos a medida que se alejaba, pero el antiguo saqueador no se movió de la puerta y solo abrazo con mayor fuerza a su sobrino, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perder nuevamente a las personas que quería. Pero tenía aún más miedo de salir y enfrentarse al mundo. El nunca volvería a ser un hobbit como los demás, había visto demasiado, había sentido demasiado. Su corazón había amado más de lo que ningún hobbit lo había hecho antes, y de la misma manera había sufrido. No, Bilbo Bolsón no saldría de Bolsón cerrado. Afuera solo conseguiría más sufrimiento, además ahora tenía que cuidar de Frodo, y nada debía ser más importante que Frodo… Ni siquiera los enanos… Ni Fili, ni Kili… Tampoco Thorin.

* * *

Thorin se movió incomodo en la esquina en la que se encontraba esperando a que alguien lo encontrara. Las personas que pasaban cerca no dejaban de mirarle con curiosidad. Algo por lo demás normal ya que no era común ver a un hombre con problemas de enanismo que tuviera la apariencia del pelinegro. Algunas mujeres hablaban lo suficientemente alto para escuchar que le llamaban atractivo o guapo, logrando un pequeño rubor en el rey de los enanos. Un gritó de una voz conocida le llamo la atención. Y a lo lejos pudo ver a John y a Sherlock gritar su nombre mientras miraban a todos lados, bueno, John gritaba mientras Sherlock caminaba tranquilamente a su lado. Hace dos minutos que había localizado a Thorin, más el doctor en su preocupación le estaba ignorado.

Cuando por fin Watson le prestó atención al detective este le señalo la esquina y con gran rapidez el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia donde el enano se localizaba, en todo el trayecto se podía notar como su rostro iba mutando: Desde la alegría de encontrarlo con bien, con el alivio de que no había ocurrido ninguna catástrofe, hasta la completa furia por no avisar que iban a salir del apartamento, haberse separado de la señora Holmes, y por ultimo: ¡Por no aprenderse la dirección de donde vivían, ni el teléfono! O sí, Thorin pasaría castigado mucho tiempo. Y antes de que se le ocurriera reclamar que él ya no era ningún niño, Sherlock le indicaría que lo mejor es mantenerse callado cuando John se ponía en plan mamá gallina.

* * *

¡Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo!


	8. Té

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

.

La respiración de Thorin era agitada, su cuerpo se movía de forma descontrolada por la cama y de sus labios escapaban ligeros gemidos que se perdían en la oscuridad. Con un último grito más potente logró despertarse y enderezarse en la cama.

Con una mano en el pecho parpadea con incredibilidad, parpadea nuevamente confirmando de que no se encuentra en la tierra media, Bilbo no se encuentra a su lado siendo asesinado por orcos y con el sin poder hacer nada. No, ahora se encuentra en un lugar extraño y con buenas personas, personas que sin razón alguna le están ayudando, personas que se preocupan sinceramente por su integridad, tanto física como mental-aunque esta última es la que le genera mayor problema que sus heridas en proceso de recuperación- Y Thorin no podría estar más agradecido, aunque no esperen que esas palabras salgan de su boca.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!"De manera un poco brusca John ingreso en la habitación, con el pelo revuelto, el pijama arrugado y con su viejo bastón siendo empuñado a manera de arma. Sherlock entro detrás del doctor con su bata abierta mostrando su oscuro pijama, más esa era una única señal que se había apresurado en salir de su habitación.

"No pasa nada" Explicó el menor en estatura. El rubio suspiró bajando el bastón hasta apoyarlo en el suelo, con atención escudriño el rostro que se encontraba frente a él y finalmente preguntó:

"¿Un mal sueño?"

"…" Pero el rey se negó a hablar y solo giró un poco el rostro para evitar el contacto visual.

"¿Quieres ir a la cocina? Te preparare algo caliente, tal vez un té o un poco de leche" Watson intentaba hacer que Thorin se abriera un poco más con ellos, y de paso calmar su frio, la madrugada era húmeda y bastante fría en estos días. Así que se abrazó un poco con sus brazos, y aunque el enano no se dio cuenta, Sherlock le dedico una mirada burlona mientras se quitaba su bata y se la ofrecía.

"No es necesario, regresen a dormir" Los otros dos hombres en la habitación giraron sus rostros y le dedicaron un rostro desconcertado al pelinegro, sin embargo el carácter de mamá gallina que vivía latente bajo la superficie de John hizo aparición nuevamente.

"¿Y tú creíste que te obedeceríamos, o gran señor?" Le retó con su mejor voz sarcástica. El detective rodo los mientras se preparaba para escuchar otra inútil discusión.

"Estoy bien" Les volvió a gruñir, sin embargo no conto con toda la experiencia con la que contaba John para para poder manejar a niños irascibles y escondidos en mascaras de indiferencia. Prácticamente escribía un blog sobre eso.

"Seguro" Comenzó a levantarse mientras con la mano le hacia una seña a Sherlock para que avanzara. "Vamos a la cocina" Le dijo más bruscamente mientras lo jalaba de manera un poco patética de la manga de la camisa, sinceramente, ¿Pensaba que le podía ganar a ese corpulento hombre? Aun con su estatura fácilmente podía mandarlos a volar con una buena patada tanto al menor de los Holmes como a el, ¡Y el fue soldado!

"¿Por qué tendría que obedecerle, señor doctor?" Thorin le miró con su mejor cara de Soy-el-rey-y-tu-no-puedes-mandarme-plebeyo-ama-elfos, era una mirada muy potente. Y que realmente enojó al rubio.

"Porque poseo un papel que dice que estas bajo mi cuidado, así que vamos a la cocina" Y con mayor fuerza uso cada uno de los músculos que había desarrollado en su tiempo en el ejército, aunque la mayoría no estaban tan ejercitados como en sus mejores épocas. Pero logro levantar al otro hombre, aunque tal vez fue más sorpresa que fuerza lo que le levanto.

"Que se diviertan" Les dijo el moreno más alto mientras buscaba la manera más rápida de salir de una charla que él creía resultaría infructuosa, no parecía que el otro fuera a hablar en lo más mínimo.

"Tú también vienes, Sherlock" El más bufo de indignación ante la orden del doctor.

"No posees ningún papel que me obligue a obedecerte" Le indico con sorna.

"No me obligues a llamar a tu madre"

"¿Molestaras a mi madre a esta hora de la madrugada para que me ordene beber té?" La incredibilidad transpiraba por cada poro de su rostro, mientras que el rey de los enanos solo les veía discutir en una extraña mezcla entre diversión y aburrimiento.

"No, llamare a tu madre a estar hora de la madrugada para informarle que no estas cuidando como se debe de Thorin" Y para hacer más clara la advertencia de la bata del menor de los Holmes saco el teléfono de este dispuesto a usarlo, el otro no podía creer que olvido sacar su celular de los bolsillos, idiota, pensó.

"¡Ella fue quien le perdió en primer lugar!" Le reclamo intentando distraerle de la llamada que planeaba hacer, no estaba en sus planes permitirle comunicarse con su madre "No es justo" Murmuro como niño pequeño.

"Pobre niño" El rubio le dijo con burla mientras le sacaba la lengua, pero después de unos segundos decidió dejar el teléfono en la bolsa y girarse a los dos pelinegros a su cargo-Con o sin papeles que lo probaran- Y con el bastón extendido exclamó: "Vamos ya a la cocina" De esa manera los tres se encaminaron hacía la parte baja del apartamento.

John puso a hervir el agua para el té mientras sacaba unos pastelitos que había comprado cuando regresaba a casa después de terminar su turno en el hospital. Cuando el té estuvo listo caminó hacia la mesa y sirvió una taza caliente para cada uno y por fin tomo asiento, con una mirada suspicaz comenzó el interrogatorio hacia Thorin.

"Bien, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"…" El rey se negó a contestarles y siguió bebiendo el té como si la conversación no fuera con él, Watson usando una de las viejas artimañas de su madre, retomo la conversación.

"No importa cuánto te tardes en hablar, de aquí no nos vamos a mover… Mañana no tengo turno en el hospital y tampoco hay un cliente, tienes todo nuestro tiempo" Y sabía que funcionaria al notar en el pelinegro una expresión casi idéntica a la surcaba su rostro cuando su madre empleaba el mismo método tanto con su hermana como con su persona. Y por un momento casi sintió lastima por la mujer que le dio la vida, hasta que recordó que los niños que él tiene que criar tampoco son cosa fácil.

"… Es… Bueno…" Oh, y Sherlock sospecho que esta sería una noche larga si de esa manera comenzaba el otro a relatar su historia. Miro su taza de té y luego miro a John, es mejor que el doctor pusiera a calentar más agua… y sacara más pastelitos.

….

"¡Gandalf!" Grito Bilbo cuando abrió rápidamente su puerta. El mago se encontraba tranquilamente apoyado a un lado de esta. "¿No te marchaste?"

"Nunca dude de ti, mi querido amigo" Le respondió el mayor con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Buscarlos, ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?"

….

¡Sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, así que no se preocupen que el domingo tendremos más! ¡Gracias por seguir y comentar esta historia! Y recuerden que nosotros crecemos y mejoramos con cada uno de sus comentarios, así que no duden en comentar para dejar críticas o sugerencias.


	9. Aventuras

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

"¿Entonces debemos regresar a la montaña?" Le preguntó Bilbo al de mayor estatura mientras cubría el cuerpo de su sobrino con una manta. Después de alcanzar a Gandalf en la puerta-Aunque realmente este nunca se había marchado- Habían ingresado de nuevo a la casa para poder calmarse y comer un poco. Y Frodo como todo Hobbit en crecimiento, se durmió sobre uno de los muebles de la sala de estar. Dándoles a los adultos la oportunidad perfecta para planear los pormenores del viaje.

"No digas tonterías, mi Hobbit amigo. Sería demasiado complicado viajar con el pequeño Frodo" Señaló el hechicero al infante.

"¿…?" El castaño se giró a mirarle confundido. ¿No irían los demás con ellos? No es que eso fuera garantía suficiente para pensar que Frodo no sufriría daño alguno. Pero estaba seguro que los enanos adorarían al pequeño en cuanto lo conocieran.

"Solo iremos nosotros tres" Aclaró el de cabellos grises.

"Pero, Gandalf. Frodo es solo un niño, ¿Cómo le protegeremos? ¡Ninguno de nosotros es un guerrero!" Bilbo se giró rápidamente para comprobar si su sobrino continuaba durmiendo a pesar de sus gritos, al notar que en efecto no había incomodado al menor, retorno toda su atención a su viejo amigo.

"En eso estas equivocado, mi estimado amigo, te he visto blandir una espada en más de una ocasión" Le recordó Gandalf, con su voz rasposa, la misma que usaba su padre cuando quería aclarar un punto que era irrefutable.

"Eran otros tiempos" Susurró, tal vez para convencerse a sí mismo o tal vez para convencer al mago "Ya no soy el mismo" Dictaminó.

"No ha pasado tanto tiempo, además no planeo empezar otra batalla. La única arma que utilizaremos será nuestro intelecto, que sabes mi joven amigo, es extraordinario en ambos" Gandalf no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente en dirección al Hobbit. Bilbo pasó por tanto y aún está dispuesto a seguir, Él no es tonto, sabe que su amigo tiene miedo. Pero también sabe que aunque el temor tenga lugar en su corazón, el amor que Bilbo tiene por Thorin, Fili y Kili es más grande. Y justamente ese amor es el que les ayudara en esta gran aventura.

"¿Cuáles son tu planes? ¿Cómo les rescataremos?"

"Haremos lo que hacen mejor los Hobbits de Bolsón Cerrado, iremos en camino a realizar otra gran aventura" El mayor coloco una de sus grandes manos en el hombro del de menor estatura y le dio un suave apretón. ´Cada vez que lo veo, mis miedos y dudas desaparecen. Mientras existan almas como las de este pequeño Hobbit no todo está perdido´ Pensó el mago gris para sí.

Bilbo miró fijamente la silueta del pequeño Hobbit que dormía, había perdido mucho, casi tanto como había ganado. Pero aún le quedaba este pedazo de vida que proteger y ayudar a crecer, pensaba que había aclarado sus dudas; pero no era así. Aun ahora, a unas horas de partir no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Bilbo, no solo Frodo te necesita" Los ojos castaños se entrecerraron una última vez, mientras una de sus manos enredaba sus dedos entre los risos negros del niño.

"Lo se…" Y Gandalf supo sin lugar a dudas que al día siguiente empezarían otra gran aventura.

Y Thorin fijó sus ojos en los de John y por un momento los observó diferentes, los vio anhelando un jardín, una taza de té, libros y una mecedora. Analizó de manera rápida su cuerpo y su mente le jugó una mala pasada: Le miro de menor estatura y vistiendo ropa demasiado formal para empezar una aventura. Recordó la forma que tiene el doctor para sonreírle a Sherlock, la misma forma que en algunas ocasiones atrapaba al hobbit sonriéndole, y con un nudo en la garganta reconoció, que John no era Bilbo, y que este nunca lo sería, se dijó mientras cerraba sus ojos para ya no poder ver. No lo es, no importa cuánto se parezcan, no lo es, ni nunca será; se repitió una última vez.

"¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que paso en el cuento es real?" Cuestionó el doctor a Thorin por tercera vez.

"Para mí es real" Aclaró el pelinegro mientras trazaba con sus dedos el título del libro que aquella desconocida había comprado para él.

John parpadeo varias veces, cuando el de menor estatura le había pedido que leyera el cuento del Hobbit antes de empezar a contar lo que le atormentaba pensó que esto le ayudaría a confrontar la realidad y recordar quien es realmente. Pero entre más lo leían, él y Sherlock no podían evitar coincidir en que sí; el hombre que describían entre las páginas del cuento era extremadamente parecido al hombre frente a ellos. Incluso el lugar donde se encontraban las heridas coincidía con las descritas. –John nunca confesará que cuando leyó la muerte de Thorin estuvo a punto de soltar el cuento y abrazar al enano, aunque por la forma en que el detective consultor le miró asume que este lo sabe, pero aun así nunca confesará- Y al terminar todos guardaron silencio mientras analizaban lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Lo que ahí describen coincide con lo que hemos visto, John" Señalo Sherlock.

"Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo es posible?" John siempre había sido un hombre serio, y en ese momento al igual que Thorin no sabía que era real.

"¿Magia?" Sugirió el pelinegro más alto, aunque un tonó de burla se escondía en su voz. Oh, Mycroft estaría horrorizado si lo escuchara en estos momentos.

"Tú no crees en la magia" Puntualizó el otro mientras guardaba las tazas recién lavadas, en todo el tiempo que su cerebro procesaba todo se dedicó a lavar la loza.

"Tal vez es momento de comenzar a creer en lo increíble" El detective giro sobre sí mismo mientras Thorin solo los veía comentar en silencio "Después de todo hubo un tiempo en que yo creí que sería incapaz de tener un amigo"

"Sherlock… se supone que el lógico de los dos eres tú" Dijó el doctor mientras una suave sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Al parecer el mundo al lado de su extraño amigo nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

"Y tú el racional, creo que ninguno de los dos está haciendo un buen trabajo esta noche…" Cuando los ojos azules se posaron sobre el reloj de pared cambio su aseveración "Esta madrugada"

"Vamos a dormir un poco, si Sherlock tú también, mañana… Mañana continuaremos hablando" Los tres regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin saber muy bien que pensar al respecto. Incluso Sherlock considero que tal vez, solo tal vez, si era buena idea dormir por un rato.

* * *

Bueno, Después de mucho tiempo regrese. ¡Y esta vez si serán publicaciones cada cuatro días! El fanfic ya está más avanzado ¡Así que nos leemos el 31 de enero! Por favor no olviden comentar, de esa forma nos ayudan a mejorar.


	10. Fili Y Kili

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

"John, necesito que vengan a la jefatura" Exclamó Lestrade al momento en que el doctor respondió a su teléfono celular.

"¿Qué ocurre?" John estaba realmente extrañado, esa no era la forma usual en que comenzaban las conversaciones con el policía.

"Encontramos dos niños que afirman ser los sobrinos de Thorin" Fue la rápida respuesta que vino del otro lado de la línea. Y dicha respuesta solo consiguió confundir aún más a Watson.

"Thorin dice que sus sobrinos ya son adultos y bueno, en el libro también dice que ya son adultos" Intentó hacer entender su punto el castaño.

"Eso no es todo, ellos también creen que han salido del libro, insisten en que quieren ir con su tío Thorin. Además están sus nombres…" Un suspiro cansado hizo eco en el celular.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Dicen llamarse Fili y Kili"

"¿Fili y Kili?" John sabía exactamente donde había leído esos nombres hace poco. Sinceramente no lo podía creer. Hace menos de 10 minutos tomó la resolución de hablar con Thorin y Sherlock y ahora las complicaciones se incrementaron o se incrementarán al paso de las noticiad.

"Si, entonces ¿Vienen en camino?" Prácticamente rogó Gregory.

"Solo tengo que ir por Sherlock, ¿Llevamos a Thorin?" Le consulto el otro.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero tal vez sería mejor terminar ya con todo y descubrir que está pasando aquí" Lestrade había estado calibrando sus opciones y lo mejor es que el nuevo 'Hijo de los Holmes´ les informará si estos niños estaban o no relacionados con él.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no estamos cerca de lograr ese objetivo, ni siquiera Sherlock es capaz de distinguir la realidad en todo esto" Comentó John.

"Probablemente Sherlock jamás ha sido capaz de distinguir la realidad" Bromeó Gregory.

"Probablemente" John dejó escapar una ligera risa.

"¡¿John?!" El gritó del menor de los hermanos Holmes resonó hasta el cuarto de John, donde toda la conversación se había llevado realizado.

"¡Un momento!" Respondió rápidamente este, mientras cortaba la llamada con el policía "Llegaremos pronto" Prometió.

"De acuerdo" Fin de la llamada. El doctor guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Sherlock… Greg nos llamó, quiere que vayamos a la estación… Aparentemente surgió algo" Le comentó John al moreno. Mientras hacia su camino hacia la sala de estar, donde encontró al otro recostado en el sillón con el periódico sobre su cara.

"Hum… no quiero" Fue la escueta respuesta del otro.

"Es sobre Thorin" Presionó John.

"Que vaya él" y con esa respuesta el detective se giró para darle la espalda a su compañero de piso.

"Vamos a ir los tres" Indicó el doctor.

"Van los dos"

"Los tres"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"¿Y si viene un cliente con un caso extraordinario, como un 6?" Intento convencerle el de ojos grises.

"Ya tienes un caso extraordinario, como de un 11" Contrarrestó el otro.

"¿No te cansaras cierto?" Gruño Sherlock.

"¿La tierra gira alrededor del sol?" Y la brillante sonrisa del doctor no dejó lugar a dudas de quien maneja la situación.

…

"¿Por qué debemos buscar un río Gandalf?" Cuestionó el pequeño Frodo al mago. Mientras caminaba delante del hechicero y su tío, habían emprendido la caminata hace 20 minutos y Frodo ya estaba impaciente.

"Necesitamos la corriente de agua para un hechizo" Aclaró el mayor.

"¡Un hechizo poderoso!" Los ojos del menor de los hobbits brillaban de excitación ante la idea de hacer magia.

"Mucho" Le aclaró riendo el anciano, Bilbo solo los escuchaba hablar mientras pensaba lo diferente que había iniciado esta aventura comparada con la anterior.

"Listo, este es el río con el caudal más rápido en la comarca, ¿Esta bien?" Pregunto Bilbo a Gandalf. Señalando un majestuoso valle donde sin duda se podía apreciar un río bastante grueso cuya corriente era tan fuerte que incluso a esa distancia se podía escuchar con facilidad.

"Es perfecto mi joven amigo, hay que darnos prisa" Y de esa forma los tres comenzaron a descender de la colina para aproximarse a la fuente de agua. Un leve retorcimiento en el estómago del mayor de los hobbits se hizo sentir, ´Resistan, Thorin, Fili y Kili, Ya vamos en camino´ Fue el pensamiento del castaño al llegar a la orilla del río. La magia estaba por empezar.

….

"¿Unos niños?" Dijo Thorin extrañado.

"Si" Aclaró John mientras le hacía señas a un taxi para que parara.

"No conozco a ningún niños" Insistió el de menor estatura.

"Dicen ser tus sobrinos"

"Mis sobrinos son adultos"

"Tu vienes de un cuento" Le recordó con burla Sherlock.

"¿Crees que no sé quiénes son mis sobrinos?"

"¿No hemos aclarado que no sabes ni quién eres?"

"¡Niños, niños, ya basta suban al taxi!" John impacientemente los empujó dentro del vehículo y le dijo al taxista que les llevara a la estación de policía. Ambos pelinegros hicieron berrinche todo el camino insistiendo en que ninguno de los dos eran niños. John sabiamente los ignoró.

Al momento de llegar a la estación el doctor y Thorin se adelantaran dejando al Holmes pagar al taxista. No habían llegado ni a la oficina del inspector cuando dos muy pequeños cuerpos impactaron contra el cuerpo de Thorín.

"¡Tío, Tío!" Gritaron los pequeños, uno de cabellera rubia y el otro castaño oscuro.

"No puede ser" Susurró incrédulo el rey de los enanos "Kili, Filli" Y John no supo que decir.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¡Nos leemos el 4 de febrero!


	11. Niños

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

Después de que Thorin tomara entre sus brazos a sus sobrinos y lograr tranquilizarlos los entregó al cuidado de Sally - Sherlock considera que esa es la idea más absurda que le pudo ocurrir al enano. ¿De todas las mujeres sin instinto maternal tenía que elegir a la policía? John dice que el detective no puede ser imparcial ya que no le agrada Dónovan, el menor de los Holmes insiste que para ese caso mejor les cuidaba Mycroft, Mycroft hace uso de los poderes de omnipresencia para indicar que no está interesado en cuidar a ninguna forma de vida. La señora Holmes que también hace uso de los poderes de su primogénito, pues es su madre, está completamente de acuerdo con su hijo mayor: Eso no sería algo muy inteligente. John decide que los detesta a todos y que los niños ya estaban con Sally viendo televisión- los adultos se reunieron en la oficina de Lestrade para intentar encontrarle lógica a una situación que aparentemente escapaba de cualquier ley de la ciencia.

"¿Entonces si son tus sobrinos?" El oficial de policía se encontraba poyado contra la pared mirando directamente a los ojos del rey.

"Sí, los reconocería de cualquier forma, edad, tamaño… Son mis sobrinos" Confirmo el de ojos azules mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en el puente de su nariz, toda la situación le estaba generando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Son unos niños" Señaló Sherlock. Haciendo que un suspiro cansado brotara de los labios de cada hombre en la habitación.

"Si, son unos niños. No entiendo ni el cómo ni el por qué" Insistió Thorin, el detective no había dejado de señalar que tal vez en su familia encontraron la manera de retrasar el envejecimiento, cuyo efecto secundario era su reducido tamaño. Si bien en cierto que los enanos viven más que los humanos, no hay forma de transformar un adulto a un niño.

"¿Y tú te preocupabas de que yo no sé si la tierra gira alrededor de Marte?" El menor de los Holmes dejo de dar vueltas en la silla de Gregory para cruzar su mirada con el doctor.

"El sol, Sherlock, la tierra gira alrededor del sol" Corrigió por cuarta vez al detective.

"Bien, ¿crees que la causa de que estos adultos regresaran a una etapa más temprana de su desarrollo como seres humanos es debido a que la tierra gira alrededor del sol?" Y John en su infinita paciencia quería darle un golpe a Sherlock en la cara para confirmar si de esa forma podría dejar de levantar la ceja de esa forma tan sarcástica. Tal vez, solo tal vez deba llamar a Sarah y pedirle unos cuantos días libres, desde hace tiempo que no es capaz de dormir más de 3 horas por día. Y estaba convencido por todos los acontecimientos que se aproximaban que en los días siguientes tampoco alcanzaría su sueño reparador. ´Oh Dios, voy a matar a alguien para el final de la semana´ Pensó el doctor para sí.

"No" Le respondió con los dientes apretados.

"Entonces, volvemos a lo mismo. ¿Cómo un par de adultos regresan a su infancia?" Intervino nuevamente el policía al detectar el brillo ligeramente homicida en los ojos del castaño. Tal vez no tanto para salvar la vida del moreno más alto, probablemente más preocupado por la cuenta que tendría que pagar por contratar un servicio de limpieza para cuando el doctor terminara con el detective.

"Yo conozco un par de adultos que nunca dejaron la infancia" Murmuró por lo bajo el castaño. Sherlock le lanzo una última mirada antes de volver a girar sobre la silla.

"Quiero llevarme a mis sobrinos"

"No puedes, tu estas bajo el cuidado de John. No puedes hacerte cargo de ellos" Gregory prácticamente saltó ante la demanda del más bajo.

"No pienso dejar que nadie más se haga cargo de ellos, mi hermana me los encomendó a mí. Yo jure protegerlos, no les fallare nuevamente." John prácticamente corrió a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Thorin.

"Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie dijo que abandonarás a tus sobrinos" Le señaló "Simplemente hemos dicho que legalmente no se puede, pero no significa que encontraremos la manera. Créeme cuando te digo que si alguien puede mover sus influencias a su conveniencia es el hermano de Sherlock. Y tú eres parte de nosotros, así que vamos a resolver esto, pero necesito que confíes en nosotros ¿Esta bien?" La mirada azulina no se despegó de los ojos de John ni por un momento. Porque quería confiar, y nuevamente no pudo evitar comparar esos ojos con los de Bilbo y relajarse. Confiaría en ellos. Al parecer para poder rescatar lo que es importante para él, debe confiar más en criaturas de cabellos castaño, ojos almendrados y que por alguna extraña y desconocida razón tienen fascinación por los elfos.

"Bien, pero no pienso separarme de ellos"

"Por mi parte está bien" Y con eso el doctor se giró hacia Lestrade y este último mando a llamar a Sally hacia la oficina. Por fin llegaron a un acuerdo.

"Tío, tío. ¿Dónde estamos?" Inquirió el pequeño Fili mientras miraba a su pariente con sus ojos lo más detenidamente posible "Pareces mayor"

"Estamos con unos amigos mios"

"¿Desde cuando eres amigo de los humanos, Tío?" Kili intentaba subirse a la misma silla que Sherlock mientras cuestionaba al hermano de su madre.

"Hace un tiempo. ¿Díganme, que es lo último que recuerdan?"

"¡Fuimos a cazar! ¡Y yo atrape un conejo! ¡Yo solito!" Le contó increíblemente orgulloso de si Kili a John -ya que Sherlock no le dejó compartir su asiento y lo mando donde el doctor- John no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y alzar en brazos al enanito.

"¡Eso es increíble! ¿Tu solito?" Le volvió a preguntar mientras le hace unas cuantas cosquillas al menor.

"¡Yo solito!" Le respondió riendo. El castaño decidió en ese momento que hacer, por más que dicha acción le aseguraría su falta de sueño.

"Sherlock, nos los llevamos a casa" Y el detective dejo caer su cabeza contra el escritorio en un ruido sordo. Llevar a Thorin a casa era una cosa, ¡Era un experimento! Pero dos niños pequeños, que hacen ruido y ensucian… ´Oh Dios, voy a matar a alguien para el final de la semana´ Pensó Sherlock para sí.

* * *

¡Espero les guste, hasta el 8 de febrero! ¡No se olviden de comentar!


End file.
